Good Kitty
by Sisco
Summary: KakaIru, KisaIta, GenNaru. Naruto's humanoidfeline, Iruka is in heat! So the only way to handle this predicament is to take him to Tsunade's farm where she has several humanoidpets of her own. That silver haired German Shepard seems nice.
1. Chapter 1

Good Kitty

By: Sisco

Beta: ZheM

Disclaimers: Awe, you mean I can't even own Iruka? Shucks! T.T Lmao! No I do not own any of the Naruto characters in this fanfic. But please, do enjoy…at least a little.

XxX

"He's in heat, Naruto," Tsunade frowned at the blond teen standing dangerously close to the medicine cabinet but fortunately turning his attention away from it. "You need to either neuter him, let him wait it out, or if you can't handle the wait, find him a mate."

Naruto frowned, his eyes closed in deep contemplation. "Iruka's in heat?"

The vet blinked at the blond before registering how he asked the question. "Is he your first pet, Naruto?" She almost sounded astounded by this, though she didn't know why. She met many first time pet owners; of course none of them were as clueless as Naruto. "Oi, Naruto. You're really not qualified to handle a humanoid-pet, or any kind of pet." She rubbed the bridge of her nose between her index finger and thumb.

"So? What does it mean," he asked, ignoring her comment about him being incapable of handling a pet. Well, he couldn't handle a pet, not even a mouse, but this wasn't a mouse, it was a humanoid-cat; a usually lovable humanoid-cat that was now _way too_ lovable and feverish from going through this…'heat' phase. "And is it that bad?"

"Depends," Tsunade responded with a shrug. She stroked the feline behind his ears, smiling as she elicited a purr at the contact. "If you can handle him trying to hump you or yowling constantly in the middle of the night."

Naruto shuddered visibly. "I don't want Iruka to hump me though…and I sure as hell don't want him yowling."

"Then, get him fixed or find him a mate," Tsunade repeated, growing irritated with the teen. She started to wonder how she ever got through days with people like Naruto. But if she didn't know him so well, she probably _wouldn't_ be able to make it through a day. "Or you could get rid of him. You spend too much time at school and work to take care of a high class humanoid-pet like him anyways." She gave a sad frown as she stared at the crestfallen blond.

"I can't do that," he responded with a heart wrenching tone. "He's been with me since he was a kitten." And like a clingy kid not wanting his mother leave him, he grasped Iruka around the waist in a fierce hug and buried his face into his chest. "I even promised him he'd be with me forever."

Sensing his owner's misery, Iruka pricked his ears up like a kitten and mewled softly. His tail stood proud and straight to show his happiness. However, when he saw the blond's eyes shimmer with tears, he became distressed himself. His tail fell limply against the table and his ears flattened against his head. "Merow?"

Naruto chuckled weakly as the feline nuzzled him affectionately. "I'm sorry, Iruka. I didn't mean to worry you." He laughed when he saw the tail and ears stand erect again in his glee.

"It's too bad he's a male. He'd make pretty kittens." Tsunade smiled fondly at the golden cat and then at Naruto.

He looked confused for a moment before he asked. "Explain this 'heat' to me. I don't think I want to…neuter him like you said. It sounds painful."

"Only to the pet when he wakes up," she chuckled anxiously when she realized no one besides a senseless Naruto was there to understand the joke, and then cleared her throat. "Unlike normal animals, both genders of humanoid-animals will go into 'heat'. 'Heat' is usually the sign for when a female is ready to bear young. When the humanoid-animals first became known to the public, scientists discovered that the weaker, lesser males showed the same signs as the females when going into heat, which Iruka is showing now, and will even mate with other males that are dominant, because it soothes them faster. But that doesn't necessarily mean Iruka _has_ to mate with a male. He can also mate with females, but the kittens won't look as pretty."

"Why won't they?" Naruto tried to sound offended for his pet. lmao

Tsunade sighed in irritation. "Because, in this case of humanoids, it's the female that carries the dominant gene of their offspring's appearances. Very little will be shown from the father."

"Ah," Naruto started. "I'm glad you're a vet, Tsunade-baachan." He grinned foolishly when a vein throbbed dangerously over her left eyebrow.

"Stop calling me that, you brat!" She poked him in the forehead harshly, leaving an irritated red mark between his eyebrows. "Listen, Naruto. If you want, you can come over to my house tomorrow and find him a mate. I'm sure Genma will be more than happy to take Iruka as his own. I need to get rid of some of them anyways." She muttered the last part. "They're all getting on my nerves."

Naruto frowned, his eyes narrowing in hesitation. Apparently recalling the last time he was over at her house. That damned humanoid-feline nearly ripped his leg off because, how Tsunade put it, 'he was a horny fleabag'. "I don't like Genma though, especially in _my_ house anywhere _near_ Iruka." He crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly. "Don't you have somebody better?" hehe horny Genma-kitty… likes it

Tsunade thought about giving him a sound thwack to the back of his head for being so rude. "Maybe, but you'll have to come see for yourself. I'll be home all day tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll do it. Do I need to bring Iruka?" He patted the feline's knee, earning him an elated purr.

"It'd help," Tsunade stated. "If you choose someone incompatible for him, there'll be much hell to pay."

Naruto didn't like her tone. It was a little too sincere for his liking. "Okay then. We'll be over around noon. Sound good?"

"That's fine with me." Tsunade gave a nod and one last scratch behind Iruka's ear before they left.

That night, Naruto was so ecstatic, he could barely sleep. He sat up, rolling the covers off his lap so he could peer at Iruka, who was almost too big to curl up at the foot of his bed and sleep soundly. He could only hope that Tsunade had the perfect, or at least _near _perfect, mate for Iruka. The poor thing was suffering enough on his own as it was. Naruto knew that being constantly aroused and unable to do anything about it was a pain. But going through it for a week or more was torture.

"Don't worry, Iruka," he whispered affectionately as he reached down to brush his fingers through the high ponytail the feline constantly wore to keep his hair from getting into his eyes, and to see where he was going while running around the house like a cat with its tail on fire. "We'll get you someone real nice, and who'll love you." And that's all that mattered to Naruto as he tried to settle in for sleep again; Iruka and his happiness.

XxX

Noon came almost too soon for both of them and everything had been running smoothly. But after those calm moments, everything turned into a hell storm. It took almost an hour to chase Iruka down and get him into some clothes after his bath. It was surprising how hard it was to catch the humanoid-feline considering how big he was. He was a bit taller than Naruto, but he was also capable of climbing high to reach furniture, like the china cabinet in the living room.

Naruto was glad for no guests. He would have been extraordinarily embarrassed by his pet's lack of clothing, but it was always like this when Iruka had a bath.

"Come down here this instant!" Naruto pointed to the floor sternly. "If you don't…" He tried to search for something conceivable that would shake his feline buddy. "Or you won't get that tuna from the sea-side market you like so much." He sneered at the affronted look on his pet's face.

Iruka reluctantly leaped to the floor in front of his owner, his tailing swishing with apparent irritation and an ear cocked sideways.

"That's better," Naruto scorned. "We're going to be late, and all because you have to go through your damn phase after a bath!"

Iruka turned his head away in a huff, his tail swinging back and forth more quickly. If he could speak, Naruto was pretty certain that Iruka would be chastising him and telling him that this would be nothing but a waste of both their time…and that they should both just go out for tuna.

After Naruto had his pet trimmed and proper, they were finally heading out to Tsunade's house. Naruto did everything to make Iruka look presentable, if not sexy for an awaiting suitor. Iruka's hair hung loosely around his face (much to Iruka's annoyance), and he wore a black, sleeveless turtleneck shirt, and a pair of black denim jeans that hugged his legs and ass. It was perfect in Naruto's opinion. He never knew that his pet had such fine features. Pervert!! lol

They took the train out to the country where Tsunade lived. Considering all the normal and humanoid pets that she had, it was only fitting that they could roam freely without the hassles of escaping speeding cars and/or annoying children. That sentence still sounds awkward to me…

Naruto loved visiting her on the weekends and playing with the normal animals she had, which were a small pig named TonTon; a large toad named Gamabunta, that belonged to her husband, Jiraiya; and an orange, tabby housecat named Circe. He loved playing with the toad most though. It amused him to no end how it leapt around in a slow, leisurely manner, as if it had no care in the world, and it probably didn't. Tsunade's assistant, Shizune, didn't much care for the creature. She had told him that toads had always freaked her out with their warts and slimy tongues. Jiraiya had laughed at her for it and often times teased her by sticking Gamabunta in her face, telling her to give him a nice big kiss.

Jiraiya was the strange sort alright, but Naruto loved him like an uncle as much as he loved Tsunade like an aunt. The man wrote porn novels called _Icha Icha Paradise_ and Naruto made sure to steer clear of his work room, because all it would be filled with was his work. But other than that, he was a pretty fun guy to hang around with.

When they finally arrived, Naruto was pleasantly surprised to find Jiraiya waiting for him at the train station with his truck. At least they wouldn't have to walk now!

Iruka sat between them, his nose and ears twitching at the new human that his master seemed to know.

"So this is the sexy feline that Tsunade has been telling me about, is it?" Jiraiya laughed when Naruto blushed and the feline gave a startled look. "There'll be plenty of humanoids at the house for him to choose from."

"Can I ask you something, Jiraiya?" He waited for the man's nod in acknowledgment before continuing. "Does it matter what the other humanoid animal is?"

The man shook his head no. "As long as they're both males, it shouldn't matter. But if it's a female, she'll need the same species in order to reproduce. We have a female in heat right now. Damn that cat! She's starting to drive the poor wife up the wall."

"Is it Anko again?" Naruto looked ill. He liked her as much as Genma.

Jiraiya nodded. "Who else? All the males are too afraid to approach her." He heard a faint snicker from Naruto and couldn't help but grin at the thought as well. "Oh, did Tsunade tell you? Kurenai had Asuma's puppy a couple weeks ago. Cute little tike. We named him after his father." Do humanoids only have one at a time??

Naruto grinned from ear to ear. "I'm really happy for her. Too bad Asuma couldn't be around to see it," he said softly and sadly.

Asuma was a humanoid-dog with floppy ears and a bushy tail. He reminded Naruto of a Border Collie that belonged to a friend of his, Nara Shikamaru. Shikamaru was quite fond of Asuma before he passed away from an internal wound that never healed properly. But, from what Shikamaru had said, Asuma died peacefully in his sleep. And if he remembered correctly, Shikamaru had promised Kurenai's owner that he would take the pup when it was old enough to leave its mother because the owner didn't want two humanoid-pets in their home.

"How is Shikamaru? Is he still waiting for the pup," Naruto asked, trying to perk up slightly so as not to concern Iruka.

Jiraiya nodded. "He sure is! I've never seen a happier guy. You'd think old Asuma rose from the dead or something. The pup looks a lot like Kurenai though, but he has his father's mane."

"Tsunade told me that the mother's offspring will look more like she does because her genes are more dominant," Naruto stated in recollection. He looked up at Iruka, thinking how beautiful his mother must have been. He smiled fondly and scratched Iruka's back.

The feline mewled contently as he leaned back into the hand and purred.

"She's right," Jiraiya smirked, showing his pride in his wife's intelligence. "We're here," he announced as he pulled the truck up into the driveway and barely had time to get out of the vehicle before Iruka leaped out behind him and rushed up to the porch, his nose twitching excitedly at the new scents, a lot of it having to do with the other humanoids nearby.

Naruto laughed at Iruka's eagerness then looked off into the distance where he could see a barn that had been built just last year to keep the humanoids that didn't belong to Jiraiya or Tsunade.

Shizune came out of the house, a huge grin on her face when she saw her most favorite person. "Naruto-kun! So good to see you again!" She ran up to the blond teen and gave him a warm embrace. "So is that the cat I've been hearing so much about?" She pointed to Iruka still on the porch, though now sitting in a rocking chair on his haunches.

Naruto chuckled and nodded. "Yep. I've never seen him this enthusiastic before."

"It's all the new smells," Shizune explained. "Come on. Tsunade told me to take you to the barn as soon as you two got here. She'll be over in a minute to assist you." She started for the barn, making sure to keep at a pace for them to keep up easily.

Naruto whistled, getting Iruka's attention, and was practically bowled over in the feline's excitement. "Oi, calm down Iruka."

Iruka snorted indignantly. It wasn't his fault that his owner wanted to bring him to this new place that had so many interesting smells and they seemed to become stronger as they followed this strange human female to a red building larger than the house he was currently at.

The guests seemed to grow more anxious as different sounds from the beings within escaped through the crevices of the barn. Most of them were not so friendly sounding, while others sounded as if they were scared of the ones creating the horrible noises. "I-Is it really safe to go in there," Naruto asked, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

Shizune peered at him in confusion and then looked back at the barn doors. "Oh," she quickly registered. "Don't let those sounds fool you, Naruto-kun. They're all quite friendly. Even the ones that don't look it." She chuckled at his uncertain expression and finally pushed the doors open. "Just a warning though…" And before she could finish that sentence a herd of humanoid dogs and cats stampeded to greet Shizune and their new guests. Most of them were more interested in the seductive looking feline.

Iruka's tail twitched nervously and he brought his hands up in front of his chest in a sort of praying position, which looked to Naruto like he was defending his throat from any snapping jaws.

"I see they already like him, especially Raidou." She pointed to spiky haired feline with a burn scar that ran across his nose to the left side of his face; making interested nuzzles to Iruka's ear. It caused the golden cat to flatten it and shudder with a purr.

Naruto grinned at all the attention his pet was getting, and what was better, Iruka seemed to be enjoying the attention. Wait! If it was going this smoothly something horrible was bound to happen. "W-Where's Genma and Anko?"

"Oh, they're locked up in the house. Tsunade said you didn't want Genma anywhere near Iruka, and she was pretty certain you wouldn't want Anko near him either," Shizune explained.

The teen nodded. "Yeah, that's right!" He gave a sigh of relief before returning his attention to Iruka who was now trying to escape the clutches of the other males. "Where are all the females?" Not that he really cared. Iruka was allowed to have anyone he wanted, but he half expected at least one female to be interested in him.

Shizune looked into the barn, spotting most of them in the loft snoozing or grooming each other. "They're not in heat. And one of them is already pregnant."

"Okay." Naruto peeked into the barn as well, noticing that there were still a few males left. "Can I check them out over there?" He pointed to a group of other humanoid-canines gathered at the back of the barn.

"Sure, Naruto. Go right ahead. I'll watch Iruka for you." Shizune smiled at him reassuringly as he entered the barn and approached the group of canines.

None of them appeared interested in him. They reminded Naruto of the sort that couldn't care less until you started paying too much attention to one and then they would all want their turn.

He knelt next to what appeared to be of a husky breed. He had black ears and a curled tail. It started wagging affectionately as Naruto gave him a pat to the head. "You're a nice looking fellow." He lifted the dog tag under his neck to look at the name. "Kotetsu."

Another husky breed scooted up next to Kotetsu, asking silently to be petted as well, but this one didn't have a nametag. He hollered at Shizune from over his shoulder. "Hey, what's this brown husky's name?"

Shizune popped her head in to see who Naruto was asking about. "Ah, that's Izumo. Kotetsu and he are inseparable. They were abandoned as puppies and Tsunade found them by the river behind the house. They're not brothers though, so we're thinking that they might be mates. And since they won't go anywhere without the other, it makes it difficult to get rid of them." She disappeared outside again.

"Too bad," Naruto murmured in sympathy. He patted both of their heads before coming to the next canine, who just gave him a brief, nonchalant glance. This one had a shock of silver hair, pointed white ears, and a bushy tail that lay straight out instead of curled. So it wasn't a husky. He could see the name in bold on the dog tag. "Kakashi." The humanoid looked up to the sound of his name, but still didn't look the least bit interested. "Snooty, aren't you?"

Kakashi gave a snort as he finally presented his full attention to the brat.

Naruto chuckled and noted that Kakashi's eyes were mismatched. One was red with a scar running over it while the other was a normal blue. "What kind is Kakashi," he asked, calling loud enough for Shizune to hear again.

"He's a white German Shepard," she responded easily. She then went further into detail about him. "Jiraiya found him in town. He was hit by a car and it smashed his left eye. Something in the nerves made it discolored."

He thought she had finished and was about to get up and check on Iruka until she spoke up again. "He's Jiraiya's favorite, but he knows he can't stay here."

Naruto sighed as he scratched Kakashi behind the ear, his white bushy tail wagging lazily and startling the dust slightly. "Hey, Shizune, could you bring Iruka here for a minute?"

"Sure!" Shizune smiled sweetly at Iruka before taking his clawed hand and leading him into the barn, his suitors (don't know why it gripes about this word, it's right) right on his heels. She took him straight to where Naruto was petting Kakashi and felt the feline grow excited at seeing his owner again. He immediately released himself from her hand to kneel by him, but he wasn't expecting to hear a small whine from the humanoid-canine his owner was currently petting. It was the kind of whine that told him that he should be running right about now, but he just couldn't leave Naruto…could he?

Without a second's notice, Kakashi was on his hands and knees, pinning a frazzled Iruka down on the ground and licking his cheek, his tail wagging excitedly.

"Well, that's interesting," Tsunade's voice bellowed amusedly through the barn, causing the humanoids to look up at their caretaker, most of them greeting her with affectionate nuzzles as she passed them. "Kakashi usually isn't the type to fall for someone so quickly. I was starting to believe he was getting too old." She smirked when Kakashi looked up from his concentration on Iruka before giving her an affronted expression that read 'look who's talking, you old hag!'

Tsunade ignored it as she looked up at Naruto. "So, have you chosen one yet, or should I help you?"

Naruto shook his head. "I really like Kakashi, Tsunade. Do you think Jiraiya would care…considering how fond of him he is?"

"He'll be delighted actually, especially when he finds out that it's you taking care of him. Jiraiya was fretting that Kakashi would end up with a bad owner." Tsunade smiled fondly at the blond teen. "Why don't you stay the night? At least it'll give Jiraiya the chance to say good-bye to his old friend."

"That sounds great!" Naruto grinned ear to ear as he watched his pet actually enjoying the attention he was receiving from the humanoid-canine, mewling and returning the other's licks with shy ones of his own.

Tsunade started back outside, but stopped to look at Naruto and Shizune over her shoulder. "Just leave them here for tonight. They'll be fine." She gave a suggestive wink at Naruto and chuckled when he blushed. "Come on now. Supper is about ready and I have an appointment with a client later tonight."

"H-Hai, Tsunade-san," he stuttered. "Could you give me a minute? I want to make sure Iruka's settled in."

She nodded and waved for Shizune to follow. The younger woman quickly responded to her demand and left the barn. "Make sure to close the doors when you're finished, Naruto-kun." After she received a nod in confirmation, she left.

Iruka sat up to acknowledge his owner, but it was proving somewhat difficult with Kakashi straddling his left hip and burying his face into the tanned neck. "Merow?" He looked up at Naruto hopelessly.

Naruto laughed as he stroked Iruka's ears, comforting the feline slightly. "Don't worry. I'll bring you some food later."

Iruka nodded in understanding and watched as the blond wondered toward the doors before trying to crawl out of Kakashi's grasp and running toward the back of the barn, giving the canine an evocative sneer from over his shoulder. He was very pleased that his bait was taken and a rousing, if not erotic, game of tag began.

The teen stopped in his tracks, just before reaching the doors when he noticed something blue flash in the corner of his right eye. He turned his head in the same direction, a frown creasing his forehead in awareness. As he started to approach it, a fish tank came into view…a rather _large_ fish tank. It had everything that a normal fish tank would have. Seaweed, coral, but instead of rocks for flooring, it had sand. He was about to dismiss it when something caught his eye again in the corner of the tank. The sand was swirled around in a weird design, and as he leaned in closer to inspect it, a hard whap against the glass startled him. It almost gave him a heart attack, but at least he knew there _was_ something living in the tank… With a large shark tail!?

…To Be Continued…

A/N: So how was that? Good? Bad? …don't quite my day job if I even had one? Lmao! Tell me what you think, because I'm currently working on Chapter 2. This fic shouldn't take very long. Maybe two or three at the most…

And… done!! Lol. I liked it! I'm trying to remember what the shark tail is for exactly… Not enough sleep and too much paper stress.. oh well. I likeded it!!


	2. Chapter 2

Good Kitty

Chapter 2

"Buh?" Naruto started, staring at the grinning, humanoid-shark. The thing's hands were pressed against the glass as he stared at Naruto with a hungry gleam in his eyes. "Whoa! I didn't know something like you existed." He approached the shark's side of the tank and placed his own hands against the glass, observing the creature's tail and the dorsal fin on his back. "Why are you here?" And once again he was scared out of his wits, this time by a man's voice responding to his question.

"Because he's mine, and I live and work here."

Naruto looked in the direction the voice was coming from. He practically choked on his tongue when he saw that half of the stranger's body was in the water, as if he was some sort of daredevil. Was this guy crazy? Didn't he know that sharks ate people…well… if they mistook the human as some sort of seal or turtle?

"And I'd appreciate it if you would get your dirty fingers off the glass." The man frowned with irritation.

After a moment of hesitation, Naruto finally pulled his hands away from the glass and hid them behind his back. "Ah…sorry." And as if to make up for his foolishness, he tried to appear interested in the humanoid-shark. "What's his name?"

The man continued to frown, his eyes narrowing in contemplation. "Kisame," he responded with a grunt. He then reached over to a ladder hanging over the edge of the tank to grab his goggles and strapped them over his head. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to finish cleaning his tank." With that, he sank into the water to the bottom and started rearranging the sand to make it even.

He looked back at where the shark had been and was a bit surprised to see him not there anymore, looking at him as if he was a tasty treat. Instead, the shark was slowly making his way toward the man, as if hoping his leisurely pace would entice his owner to look up.

Naruto had to admit, the shark did have an attractive form, especially the way he swayed his tail from side to side in an almost bizarre dance. He became so entranced he never noticed when Kisame nudged himself in between the glass wall and his owner, their faces only a few centimeters apart. If it hadn't been for the lustful, yet amused glint in the guy's dark eyes, Naruto probably wouldn't have snapped out of it. He quickly made his way out of the barn before he witnessed something that he wasn't supposed to. No matter how arousing the sight was, one part of his mind was almost blaring that a humanoid and a human were not meant to be together. It was just wrong. But then the other part of his mind, which sounded strangely like Jiraiya, was stating that it wasn't wrong if there was actually love involved. There was definitely love; if going by that guy's expression was any indication. He had to find out who the owner of the shark was, since he was so rude in not introducing himself in the first place. Naruto wondered if he was always like that with other people.

XxX

"Who's that guy in the barn?" Naruto asked bluntly at the kitchen table.

Everyone, including the two humanoid-felines, Genma and Anko, looked up at him. However, both the felines' attention span on the question didn't last as their own meals were served to them by Shizune. She gave them each a gentle pat on the shoulder before taking her own seat at the end of the table to Naruto's right.

Tsunade smirked after she took a bite of mixed rice. "That's Uchiha Itachi. He moved in just last month."

"Why?" This time he looked up at Jiraiya for an explanation. Naruto was aware that the old man was the one that did most of the hiring of farm help.

Jiraiya looked a bit startled by the teen's pointed question and blinked. "Well, he told me that he had been in prison for five years and that he had nowhere to go. That kid doesn't beat around the bush. He told me everything about his history and you know how I am when hiring a good hand. I respect anyone who tells me the truth."

"So does that mean he told you why he was in prison?" Naruto asked before taking a bite of his own dinner.

It took a moment for Jiraiya to answer, as if contemplating that it was safe to tell the blond boy. "Have you heard of the Akatsuki Organization?" After he received a nod in response, he continued. "Well, five years ago the organization was finally caught. They were notorious for accepting assassination jobs and stealing valuable artifacts for their clients, except Itachi was different. He didn't do any of that 'important' stuff such as murdering or stealing. He was actually a hacker. He would scrounge up security codes and pass them along to his partners so that they could break in without setting off alarms. Itachi was quite good at what he did. From what I understand, the rest of the organization has been sentenced to life in prison."

"He's not dangerous?" Naruto appeared a bit troubled by this information, if not uncomfortable with the fact that there was a former criminal working on their farm.

Tsunade answered the question before her husband could. "No, not at all. He's just a bit…of a recluse. He keeps mostly to himself and that shark of his."

Naruto snorted. "I think he's a little too fond of that shark."

There was a snicker to his right from Shizune before she covered her mouth to be discreet about it.

"That shark is just affectionate. Itachi indulges him," Tsunade murmured, apparently trying to conceal her own amusement with her glass of sake.

Jiraiya smiled broadly. "You better keep it down, honey, or Itachi'll hear you. He's going to be in here any minute to get his supper." And as if on cue, the back door swung open and Itachi entered the kitchen clad in nothing but his wrung out, swimming trunks. He didn't say a word as he grabbed his plate all ready for him on the counter and left.

No one muttered a word until the door clicked shut and it was Naruto who spoke up first. "I didn't even know that humanoid-sharks existed."

"Oh, sure," Shizune chirped. "Many humanoid-sea creatures exist. Do you know Uchiha Sasuke? You used to go to school with him, Naruto."

The teen nodded. "Wait! Uchiha? Are they related?"

She nodded. "They're brothers. But anyways, Sasuke also has a humanoid-shark named Suigetsu. He's not as large as Kisame, and Sasuke doesn't spoil him as much, but he adores him like any good owner."

"And how do you know this?" Naruto appeared utterly enthralled that one of his old classmates had a shark for a pet and Sasuke nonetheless. The last time he met that Uchiha brat, they didn't exactly hit it off great, but they did acknowledge each other later on as friendly school rivals. He heard that Sasuke had gone to the same college as him, but he still had yet to see the dark haired boy in the halls or other classes.

"He was over here two days ago," Jiraiya replied. "Suigetsu had a broken pectoral fin. They were trying to transfer him into another tank, and of course some idiots messed up the controls and accidentally _dumped _the poor thing into his new tank and he landed the wrong way on his fin."

Tsunade let out a bark of laughter, causing the two humanoid-felines to flinch. "Those poor saps didn't know what hit them when Sasuke got a hold of them. He sued them for all the money they were worth."

Just then, everyone started laughing. That sounded exactly like something what an Uchiha would do.

XxX

Iruka purred in contentment from his stomach being pleasantly filled and curled up against Kakashi's front, his nose nuzzling the soft, pale flesh.

Kakashi's ears flicked as he lied his head down against his arm, his free hand giving leisurely strokes to Iruka's back.

"They haven't even mated yet," Tsunade murmured from behind Naruto's back.

Naruto looked back at her, noting her concerned expression. "Is that bad?"

Normally, she wouldn't worry over something like this, especially if the humanoid wasn't showing any signs of aggression toward its chosen mate. "No…but I think Kakashi is feeling a little over protective."

"What do you mean?" He'd hate to think that he had chosen the wrong mate for his feline friend.

Tsunade shook her head while crossing her arms. "It just means he won't mate where there are other males around and watching." She noticed from the corner of her eye the other canines and felines gathered in the corners, watching the new couple closely. They were acting like female lions awaiting their turn to a meal. The only ones not acting predatory were the humanoid-females, the two huskies, and the shark. "I am a bit worried about the other males. No doubt, there are going to be casualties from Kakashi's wrath in the morning."

Naruto flinched. "Well…can't we move them into the house?"

"No, because that would mean moving Anko and Genma back into the barn, and trust me, it'd be much safer if they remained where they are." Tsunade sighed in frustration as she bent down and ran her fingers through Kakashi's silver hair, the touch making him look up at her with exasperation. He apparently didn't appreciate the almost too affectionate caress. "Try not to kill anyone," she deadpanned.

Kakashi snorted to this and his embrace tightened around Iruka's body, the movement clearly stating, 'I will if anyone lays their grubby claws on MY Iruka!'

"Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama!" Shizune came running into the barn breathless. She bent down, trying desperately to get the air back into her lungs. "Rock Lee is here for his appointment."

"Is TenTen with him?" Tsunade swore, if she faced that overly, apprehensive man again without his wife there to soothe him, there was no way she was going to go near his pet.

Shizune nodded. She took a gulp of air before looking up at Tsunade. "And it's Neji this time, instead of Gai."

"Well, that's a surprise," the vet chuckled. "That kitten usually has nothing wrong with him."

"Uh…" Shizune started anxiously. "Actually…TenTen said he was injured by Gai. He has a broken leg."

Tsunade snorted as she turned back to Naruto. "If you're staying, make sure to close and lock the doors before you come back in. We don't need any of them getting out in the middle of the night. There are humanoid-wolves running around, as well as normal wolves."

Naruto gave a two fingered salute and a goofy grin, "Aye, aye, captain!"

Both of the women chuckled at his clowning and headed back to the house.

Naruto waited until they were gone before bending down to pet Iruka's ears, causing the feline to role half-way onto his back and look up at his owner. He mewled softly and started to purr when the back of the blonde's knuckles brushed against his cheek lovingly. "I'm going to head back in, Iruka. Kakashi will take care of you, okay?"

After Iruka gave a mew of response, he buried his face back into Kakashi's chest again.

"Good boy." Naruto smiled and gave Iruka one last pat on his shoulder before heading back to the house. He stopped once again when he could see Itachi sitting on a ledge over the tank. He turned to face them fully and watched the shark push himself up out of the water with his hands on either side of Itachi's hips.

Itachi murmured something into Kisame's ear and presented his hand that was full of raw meat. He whispered something else to his shark, and Naruto caught it this time. "You've been a good boy, Kisame." There was just something about the tone that was just too seductive to Naruto's ears.

Kisame gazed at him, as if expecting something else besides red meat for a treat. Nonetheless, he pressed his lips into the hand to devour it. He didn't move away as Itachi removed his hand after he had finished eating. But there was a gentle pressure against his forehead from Itachi's lips. He watched with fascination as the other's hand came up to gingerly caress the three gills on his cheek, just beneath his eye. The lips journeyed further down to his nose and didn't stop until they reached his own lips. It was a gentle, pleasant, and enticing feeling. Kisame fell into the urge to return the kiss, his tongue making curious swipes against his owner's. It wasn't long until his arms felt tired and heavy from holding himself up out of the water and he slowly broke away from the kiss to slide back down into his habitat. He swam away to the large coral sitting in the back of his tank and hid there.

Itachi sat there a bit longer, his feet dangling in the cool water and swinging back and forth just slightly. The gentle waves his legs created were comforting vibes for Kisame. The sounds that could barely be detected by human ears, was like a lullaby for the humanoid-shark and he soon fell asleep to it.

XxX

Everything had been silent for a while, except for the crickets. But what do they care if a humanoid-canine was wide awake and ready to claim what was his?

Kakashi was fairly aware that the human his caretakers called Itachi was sleeping in the next loft over, but he was also pretty certain he could keep his future mate from yowling in ecstasy. He'd just have to preoccupy that pretty mouth of his…but with what? It didn't take him long to figure out as he was currently staring at his clawed fingers.

Iruka hadn't moved at all from his spot that was comfortably nuzzled up against Kakashi's chest, but unfortunately it was too good to last. He looked up drowsily as he felt a sharp nail tug at his sleeveless turtleneck, slicing the clothing right down the middle until it flipped open like a vest and the feline's chest was revealed to the pale canine.

There was a whimper of need from Kakashi and he licked his lips with anticipation. This beautiful cat was to be his, tanned skin; lick worthy ears; and an enticing tail that the feline loved to taunt him with, especially during an erotic game of tag, all his! He growled softly, fully rousing his treat from his slumber.

The feline mewled indignantly, not appreciating in the least being awakened in the middle of the night, but that was before he felt a warm tongue run up his chest and over his collar bone, causing him to shiver wantonly. Iruka gave another mewl, this time more needy. He wasn't disappointed as that tongue traveled down his belly and dipped into his navel and then proceeded down further. "Mmm."

Kakashi grinned wickedly as he hooked his fingers under the clasp that kept him from his real prize and without a warning he snapped it open and yanked the offending cloth off. Unlike humans, humanoids didn't care about the clothing that was put onto their backs to make them look 'pretty.' It was all the same to them.

Iruka thrust his hips upward when his feverish shaft was finally released from its restraints. He peered down at his soon to be mate, his eyes dilated with ecstasy. He gave a feeble meow before throwing his head back against the hay. He let out a half-gasp and half-hiss as his cock was taken with one go. The warm moisture of the other's mouth was pure bliss. He writhed and softly whined, urging Kakashi to go faster.

Talented fingers moved along Iruka's inner thighs as Kakashi's tongue did spectacular things to the hard organ in his mouth. He licked the tip, gathering the precum and swallowing it without a second thought. This was to be his mate after all. They would need to share everything with each other. That was part of having a compatible relationship. He grinned around the shaft in his mouth as he moved a hand up to Iruka's gapping mouth and stuck three of his fingers into the hot orifice.

Iruka gave a weak squeak as he lifted himself up onto his elbows and started nibbling and licking at the digits in his mouth. He suddenly stiffened, his abdomen muscles clinching and warning him of his release fast approaching. He couldn't scream or yowl out with the fingers pressing against his tongue. So, he did the only thing he could do when feeling his release. He bit down onto the digits, noting the wince from Kakashi, but knew it didn't matter because his soon-to-be-mate was drinking his seed. Iruka slowly unclenched his teeth as soon as he came down from his orgasmic bliss and fell back into the soft hay once again. He panted heatedly, a faint blush coloring his cheeks and darkening the scar across his nose.

Kakashi slid up along the lithe body, their chests rising and falling rhythmically together. He removed his fingers from the tantalizingly wet mouth to press them against the puckered entrance. The reaction to this wasn't as violent as Kakashi was expecting. There was a small struggle from his lover, but as soon as Kakashi settled all his weight on top of the feline, all struggling immediately ceased.

The mewling and whimpering from Iruka drove the silver-haired canine on. He pushed a finger through the tight ring of muscle, being careful so as to not scratch the tender, inner wall of his lover with his nail. He pressed the pad of his finger up against the bundle of nerves that he knew would have his new mate howling for more, but that was what he was supposed to keep from happening. Kakashi quickly smashed their lips together and swallowed the yowl of ecstasy trying to escape from Iruka's mouth. It slowly settled into a needy moan, giving Kakashi the chance to add the second finger. There was no struggle this time, only acceptance as Iruka's legs spread further apart for easier access.

Kakashi broke the kiss, feeling that it was safe for his lover to breathe for the moment. He smiled encouragingly as Iruka moved his hips, thrusting himself along those two digits. There was a growled warning before a third finger was slipped into the tight entrance and then the tanned body tensed, tears threatening to spill down the sides of Iruka's face. Kakashi licked them away lovingly and soothingly. He added a nuzzle as a special bonus and his lover was soon back into the rhythm of thrusting and mewling softly.

After he felt that his soon-to-be-mate was prepped enough, he pulled his fingers out and used his own saliva to lubricate his member. He made sure to coat it thoroughly before settling between Iruka's legs and pushing forward. And once again, he found himself preoccupying the other's mouth with his own. His penis slid in all the way to the hilt and then he waited. This was part of being a loving mate, right? Patience? At least that's what he thought the humans wanted from him, to take this beautiful, feline specimen as his mate for life.

His face was nestled between the crook of Iruka's neck and shoulder as he waited, and the wait didn't last long when he felt Iruka's hips arching into his own, begging him to move. Kakashi quickly complied with the demand and started thrusting into the tight heat.

The mewls and growls they were emitting didn't go undetected by the keen ears of the other humanoids. They cautiously made their way to the loft, watching, plotting, and waiting. Their ears flicked back and forth at the erotic sounds of passion and their noses twitched at the arousing scent of sex and heat. The only one who was bemused by all this was the blue shark swimming around with aggravated circles in his tank, his dorsal fin breaking the surface of the water every now and then. There was a violent splash of water as his tail hit the side of the glass, as if trying to awaken his owner.

Iruka licked at the lips hovering just above his own and released a few desperate mews. His spine arched off the floor as his nerves tickled and his muscles clenched repeatedly around the shaft within him.

Kakashi grasped the other's erection and started to pump it in time with his thrusts. The erotic sounds of Iruka's impending release was almost too much for the silver-haired canine. He didn't know how much longer he could hold it in.

Both humanoids stiffened as they released simultaneously. Kakashi lifted his coated hand to his lips and licked it clean. He smiled fondly at his mate before carefully sliding out of him, linking a rope of semen between them as he did so. He then moved to kneel over Iruka protectively.

The scent of the other dominant males was a sign that they were carelessly making their way forward. Kakashi released a feral, yet possessive growl, his ears flattening against his head. What did they think they were doing? Didn't his claim-scent discourage them? Apparently not. He gave another growl, this time baring his teeth. A few backed off at that, even the overpowering rottweiler, Ibiki.

Iruka gave a feeble meow, looking up at his mate with weariness in his eyes and then at the approaching males. He quickly moved away to the far corner of their loft.

Kakashi ignored the pathetic, yet utterly adorable call from his mate, but was glad that he moved away from what was about to be a deadly brawl if someone didn't start backing off.

Finally, all, except one rabbit-humanoid, had backed off in respect. Kakashi would really hate to kill this rabbit just for getting so close to his precious Iruka. He couldn't remember much about this hare except that his name was Kabuto and he had belonged to his caretaker, Jiraiya's best friend, Orochimaru. The man had been kicked out of the city for the crime of taking a child no older than fifteen as a lover and then trying to marry him. He was left with no option but to leave his beloved rabbit to someone he knew would take care of him until he came back for him. Imagine his surprise if he found out that his precious bunny was mutilated beyond recognition.

Kabuto didn't stop approaching though. His long ears flopped back as he narrowed his eyes at Kakashi, silently demanding him to attack. It was a known fact that dogs would kill a rabbit out of primal instinct if given the chance, and Kakashi wasn't about to prove those facts wrong.

Faint splashing of water could be heard from the large fish tank below the lofts, but neither opponent was about to let it distract him. Then Itachi's soft voice carried through the barn, trying to coach the shark into relaxing. They blocked the excess noises out as they continued to face one another down.

It was Kakashi who made the first move.

…To Be Continued…

A/N: Oops. A cliffy. Don't hurt me!! O.o; I'll try to hurry with chapter 3!

I would of had this chapter up on Friday, but for some reason FF . net is experiencing some problems with allowing others to update their fics. Found the solution to the problem though, thanks to other people who were experiencing difficulties with it. Thank you people of the web!!

Also, there are three links of fanart on my profile page for this fic! I know most of you have been wondering, especially one person who asked by review. –wink- XD


	3. Chapter 3

Good Kitty

Chapter 3

XxX

"No… Genma! Get off the bed," Naruto demanded firmly of the brunette feline. He was a bit shocked that the humanoid disobeyed him and instead started crawling toward him. He didn't stop until their noses were almost touching. "Genma," Naruto warned, his eyes narrowing in confusion. Naruto knew the humanoid could understand him. The horny bastard was just being stubborn, like any other feline. Of course, Naruto didn't remember Iruka acting this defiant.

Genma gave a lecherous grin as he settled all his weight on top of Naruto, causing the blond to fall back against his pillow and huff indignantly. His clawed fingers slipped under the hem of Naruto's nightshirt, the pads of his fingers barely grazing the skin and sending shivers through the blonde's body.

"Uh…n-no, Genma… Bad…bad cat," Naruto moaned out incoherently as the fingers journeyed further up to his nipples and tweaked them. It was gentle and very arousing to his singing nerve clusters. "Mmm…Genma," he whispered passionately, not realizing it until the feline's tongue was down his throat.

The humanoid purred loudly, his chest vibrating pleasantly against the blonde's chest, tickling his revealed nipples. The feline had one thing on his mind right at that moment, and it was claiming this human as his own. The very human he had fallen in love with the moment he stepped foot onto this farm a year ago. He had never seen anyone with such lovely, sunny blonde hair and two of the most beautiful cerulean eyes in all of Japan. It was love at first sight.

Naruto let out a meek whimper as sharp pointed teeth grazed his throat. He squirmed slightly; this new sensation becoming addictive. "More…Genma…" The blond had apparently forgotten who was doing this to him and was quite oblivious to the feline's main purpose for the situation. "That feels so good." He started thrusting his hips, their erections meeting with each lift.

Genma released an aroused mewl before moving his hands down to Naruto's sleeping pants and tugging at the waistband. Stupid clothes! Be so much easier if the teen had slept in a nude. And just before he could get the offending clothing off, a gunshot, not close to the house, but close enough to startle anyone to consciousness, rang out in the air.

Naruto sat up abruptly, accidentally knocking Genma to the other side of the bed and then quickly hurried out of bed. He met Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune in the hallway. It was Jiraiya who stated that it came from the barn, so they all followed him in that direction.

Shizune quickly flung the doors open like there was a fire burning within and they clattered loudly against the side of the barn. Fortunately, there wasn't a fire, but there was definitely the smell of gun smoke drifting in the air.

Standing not even three feet away from the shark tank was Itachi, the gun pointed at the ceiling. A small hole peered down upon them, a beam of moonlight landing on the Uchiha's chest.

"Itachi," Jiraiya exclaimed, noting the young man's wounded right leg and left shoulder. He apparently didn't care as to why the Uchiha fired a gun, much less how he got a hold of one. As he took a step closer to the other man, he could see that the wounds were shark bites. "What the hell happened? Why did Kisame bite you?" He peered over at the shark's tank and quickly noted the blood floating at the surface, but no sign of Kisame. "Itachi," he tried again.

The Uchiha peered at the white haired man from over his injured shoulder and immediately regretted the hasty movement. "They were fighting…Kakashi and Kabuto…" His whole body shuddered, indicating that he had lost a grave amount of blood. "I tried to stop them…but they just pushed me out of the way."

Tsunade walked past them just as Shizune caught Itachi's fainting form in her arms. "He'll need medical help. Apparently the excitement got to Kisame and he was hoping for a brawl himself." Which she knew wasn't the case. Those bites would have been deeper and more severe if Kisame actually wanted to fight. Those were from a violent animal trying to claim his mate, but Jiraiya, Naruto, and Shizune didn't need to know that. "Take him to the house and call the hospital," she demanded.

Shizune urgently did as she was told and left the barn.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes to inspect the shadows, wondering if the gun shot had scattered the fighting animals. Just as she was about to shrug it off, a naked Kakashi stumbled out into the open out of the shadows of the loft he was supposed to be lying in with his mate. There was a gash that ran horizontally across his forehead and a bite mark just below his right shoulder. "Kakashi?" She stared at him with deep concern. The pitiful thing was bleeding, but not heavily, and breathing irregularly from exhaustion. His ears were pointed in two different directions and his tail drooped. "Oh my god, Kakashi!" She started to approach him with haste when another figure landed by the canine's feet in a dead faint. "Kabuto?!"

The rabbit's once beautiful silver hair that was normally put in a low ponytail was now matted with dirt and blood and cascading around his shoulders. Tsunade heard her husband curse in the background, and couldn't help but give a knowing smile.

"Shit!" Jiraiya cursed. If Orochimaru returned to find his pet in that state, he was as good as dead. "What in the hell happened?"

Naruto stood paralyzed at the sight. 'What in the hell happened' indeed? Here was Kakashi, still in one peace thankfully, but where was Iruka? His eyes drifted to the loft above their heads and were met with two, wide doe eyes staring down at them. "Iruka?" He called softly.

The cat gave a pitiful meow before dropping down to Kakashi's side and then moving to stand in front of his mate to lick tenderly at the scratch on his forehead. He allowed the other to pull him closer and purred encouragingly.

Kakashi looked up at his new mate, a smile forming over his lips and his tail started wagging excitedly. He had claimed and won his mate rightfully, and by the pleasant licks and purrs, Iruka was equally as happy about it.

The teen smiled in relief. Iruka was alright and Kakashi was definitely going to be fine. Apparently a few scratches couldn't slow that dog down. That's when Naruto noticed that both were completely nude and turned a quizzical eye on Tsunade.

She stared back at him and chuckled. "Yes, Naruto. They've accepted each other. After that fight, I would hope so. But you're definitely going to have a happy cat to come home to after school, ne?"

Naruto flushed and scratched the back of his head with embarrassment. "Hai, Tsunade-san. I want to thank you for your help!"

"Bah!" Tsunade mused. "I should be the one thanking you. You're doing me a favor by taking him." She pointed at the silver-haired canine for emphasis. She then looked down at Kabuto and shook her head. "I don't particularly care for this humanoid-rabbit. He has a nasty tendency to bite and claw, especially if he doesn't get what he wants. He seems to like Jiraiya well enough though, so I guess it's a good thing Kakashi still left him in one piece." She noted the cotton tail was missing a few chunks of fur and smiled in amusement. Kakashi had some nasty teeth on him.

Her husband snorted from behind her and crossed his arms over his chest in a pout. "I can't help it, Tsu-honey. That rabbit was a gift from me to Orochimaru! And if he finds out that his bunny has been brutally mauled, he'll probably shave me bald."

Tsunade laughed. "You do need a good haircut." She sneered at him from over her shoulder and couldn't help but snicker at the man's indignant frown. "I was joking, dear. I wouldn't allow him to cut my husband's mane…no matter how untamed it is," she muttered in order to tease him further.

Jiraiya sulked some more as he knelt beside her and lifted the hare into his arms. "I'm going to take him back to the house." But before he left, he peered at Kakashi sympathetically. It was almost hard to believe that two of his favorite humanoids had a scuffle over a humanoid-cat like Iruka. Even though he did admit that that feline was definitely a worth-while catch, he couldn't help but feel that Kakashi was probably falling into something he would never be able to get himself out of. He chuckled at that as he finally started back to the house. Wasn't that how he ended up with the life he had now, because of Tsunade? And boy, what a life it had been for him. He couldn't be happier.

"Tsunade-san?" Naruto looked up at her expectantly, albeit nervously. "I was wondering… Do you know…if Kakashi has any pups?"

The vet looked at her blond client in shock. That was the last thing she expected to come out of his mouth. "Nani? Why do you ask?"

"Well…considering Iruka is a family cat…and he loves kids… I was thinking that maybe if I adopted one of Kakashi's pups, it would be a complete family."

Tsunade tilted her head with a thoughtful smile on her face. "Ah, Naruto. You're going to spoil him rotten."

"I've already done that, I think," Naruto smirked. "So, do you?"

She nodded. "Hai, I do. You'll have to wait until morning though. They're all asleep right now."

Naruto beamed. "Really? I can wait until then! So, you only kept Kakashi for breeding until now?"

"Unfortunately. Anyone that has a female canine in heat always comes here because they want a white German Shepard pup of their own and/or they want a show dog…or a show humanoid in this case. What they don't realize is what I told you at the vet's office. The pup is going to show very few characteristics from the father."

"So how many does he have here?"

Tsunade motioned toward the doors. "Let's go to the house and get warmed up first." She watched as Iruka and Kakashi climbed back into their loft and buried themselves under hay for warmth.

When all the humanoids were settled back in and the barn was shut and locked once again for the night, everyone except Shizune and Itachi, were sitting at the kitchen table. Kabuto had woken up some time between Tsunade making hot cocoa and arguing with Jiraiya about why Anko wasn't allowed to have kittens. Apparently, Jiraiya was getting fed up with the cat. Naruto had to admit though; he couldn't exactly picture Anko being a good mother. She'd probably end up playing with them like they were rag dolls or something. He looked at her from across the kitchen table and smirked.

The female feline returned the smile, appearing almost suspicious.

Naruto tried to ignore it, but that was short lived when something warm and wet slid across his stomach and left a pleasant feeling creeping along his spine. He squeaked softly before lifting the tablecloth to peer at Genma nuzzling his stomach and purring. "Genma," he hissed threateningly.

The brunette feline looked up at the teen with a mischievous smile and purred louder. He rested his head against Naruto's lap and closed his eyes. He was content with this…for now anyways. His tail curled in and out at his side, lovely images of what Naruto and he were to do later. And that would involve a lot of mating.

"Stupid cat," he murmured almost fondly and started brushing his fingers through the soft brown tresses. Genma wasn't all that bad, not really. The cat had his moments every now and then. You just had to look for them sometimes. Naruto continued to pet the feline affectionately, already forgetting the events that had happened before the startling gunshot.

"So, are you going to tell me, Tsunade-san?" Naruto looked up at her hopefully. "I've been waiting this whole time," he whined.

"Tell him what?" Jiraiya leered. "Did I miss something in the barn?"

Tsunade sighed irritably. "Naruto wants one of Kakashi's pups so he can make a complete family for Iruka."

The blond nodded enthusiastically. "So how many do you have here," he asked again, this time impatiently.

"We have…one," she deadpanned and observed from the corner of her eye how the teen's expression fell almost dramatically, if not comically.

"What?!" Naruto sputtered, startling Genma from his comfortable resting spot.

Tsunade twitched. "That's what I said, Naruto-kun. We only have one and only because the pup didn't turn out how the owner expected. Which is quite surprising actually," she contemplated. "Most owners are so pleased with the results that they don't care anymore if they look like the mother or not. I guess it was the cuteness factor."

"So what's the problem with this one? Why didn't they want to keep Kakashi's pup?" Naruto's forehead creased into a frown, showing his disdain.

_Must be one of those 'I'm __showing insult__ for the parent' __things__ like he did at the vet's office, _Tsunade mused silently as she took a sip of her cocoa. "The mother was a black German Shepard, the best breeding humanoid canine anyone could lay their eyes on. Well, the owner wanted a white one. But guess what? It didn't turn out that way and so she gave the pup to me, before it was ready to be weaned. That poor pup would cry every night for his mother, even if he slept with us."

Naruto gave a forlorn sigh. "That's horrible. What did you do then?"

Tsunade gave a girlish giggle. "Did you know that Kakashi makes one hell of a father if given the chance?"

The teen's eyes widened with disbelief. "You let Kakashi take care of it?"

"Yep, sure did!" She grinned ear to ear and so did Jiraiya. "The pup didn't cry anymore when he was left in Kakashi's care. Hell, the old dog wouldn't allow anyone near the pup until he was old enough to walk. But after we waited, we had to place him with the other pups and kittens so we could get rid of them. Kakashi's been in a funk since then, that's why I was surprised this morning…"

"Yesterday," Jiraiya interrupted. "It's past midnight," he explained with a chuckle.

"Okay, yesterday," she corrected herself with a huff toward her husband. "That's why _yesterday _I was surprised that Kakashi took to Iruka so easily. He seemed quite offended and put out when he realized the pup was taken away from his mother so soon. I've never seen a sadder humanoid."

Jiraiya hummed raggedly from fatigue. "There's nothing stronger than a bond between a father and son." His eyes closed, as if he was about to fall asleep, but then he straightened up and finished the rest of his cocoa with one go. "I'm headin' to bed. I'll take you home tomorrow, Naruto. How's that sound?"

"Uh…Yeah. Sounds good." Naruto smiled weakly at the man before looking at Tsunade. "I guess I'll go to." He scooted his chair away from the table and watched as Genma immediately leapt to his feet to start heading down the hall to their room, or what the feline considered _their _room. Naruto didn't seem to mind though. He appeared to be more forlorn than happy-go-lucky now, especially after hearing the news about Kakashi's pup. Genma sensed this and settled with cuddling up to the blond and nuzzling him. Naruto found it comforting and allowed the humanoid to stay with him for the night.

Tsunade followed afterwards. She made sure that Kabuto was settled on the couch across from where Anko laid. "And I better not wake up to find you two screwing like…well…rabbits."

Both humanoids gave an appalled expression at the thought and watched as she retreated down the hall to her and Jiraiya's room. They then gave each other a glare before flipping their backs to one another and falling asleep.

XxX

Naruto giggled drowsily when he felt something tickle his chest and blearily noted that his shirt was pulled up to his chin and a cool breeze was blowing against his skin, causing him to shiver. "No more…" He finally opened his eyes and peered down at the culprit ruining his pleasant dream…which actually involved what the other was doing now and a certain humanoid. He shot up from his pillow and hastily pushed Genma away. "Stop that," he exclaimed with a glare and yanked his nightshirt back down.

Genma mewled indignantly and returned the glare tenfold. How was he supposed to claim his mate if he was being difficult about it? Apparently, Genma didn't know that humans weren't supposed to be 'mated' this way. His expression softened as he crawled back up to Naruto's lap and buried his face into the other's neck, causing the teen to blush furiously.

"Damn it, Genma," Naruto growled, but didn't push the feline away. He hated to admit it, but he kind of liked the attention he was getting from the humanoid-feline. He reached up warily and tweaked Genma's ears affectionately.

The feline gave a purr that was almost loud enough to resemble a motorcycle.

Naruto chuckled and moved his hands down the other's back to enjoy the feel of the tight muscles and how the sides of his chest rumbled from purring. It all felt remarkably good. "Keep doing that and I'm going to have to take you home."

Genma's head shot up to that, his tail standing straight up and his purring erupting louder. He leaned forward and affectionately licked the blonde's lips, gradually coaching them to open. That didn't take long, as his tongue slipped into the teen's mouth and started to explore it eagerly.

"Mmm," Naruto hummed in desire. The little voice, which was Jiraiya's again, returned. It was alright. This wasn't going to hurt anyone. He returned the kiss, shyly touching the other's tongue and then sucking on it. This was more than alright…

The bedroom door suddenly swung open, causing the teen to push Genma away and accidentally knock him onto the floor with a 'humph.'

It was Shizune. "Good morning, Naruto. Breakfast is ready…" She then noticed Genma sprawled out on the floor and looking for all the world like she had something to do with his position. She ignored it and smiled. "Your breakfast is ready too, Genma." She then shut to the door behind her and left.

Naruto waited until he couldn't hear her footfalls and climbed out of bed to help Genma up. "I'm sorry," he whispered with a blush. Why was he apologizing? It wasn't like Genma would remember it after three minutes. And as if accepting the apology, the feline tackled the blond to the floor and planted kisses all over his face. Laughter filled the room as they rolled on the floor playfully.

When they were finally both cleaned and dressed, they headed for the kitchen, only to be met by two new guests. Itachi, who must have just come home that morning, and Kabuto. Itachi appeared ruffled, which Naruto couldn't picture for an Uchiha. He had bandages wrapped around his left shoulder and right leg where he was bitten.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked out of concern, and wasn't expecting the surprise on the other's face when he looked up.

Itachi looked like he was about to pass out. His skin was paler than usual and dark rings had formed under his eyes. He looked away from the blond, as if realizing he revealed too much and then gave a curt nod.

Naruto smiled at him before entering the kitchen to sit across from Tsunade and grabbed the plate already made for him. "Will Itachi-san be all right?"

It was Shizune who responded. "Yes, he just had a bit of a shock when he woke up in the hospital. He wanted to come home and check on Kisame urgently." She sighed as she looked at the said man sitting in the living room staring down at his half-empty plate of bacon and eggs. "He'll be fine though."

"How's Kisame? I didn't see him in the tank last night." He noted how Itachi flinched when the shark's name was mentioned.

Shizune frowned. "He...He'll be alright too. He injured himself hitting his head against the coral he sleeps under. There was a big gash on the back of his head."

"Ouch," Naruto cringed. "As long as he'll be alright I suppose."

Tsunade looked up as Genma took a seat in between Naruto and Anko. "You two seem to have grown closer," she smirked pointedly at the teen and Genma.

The blond flushed as he looked over at the male feline who was too absorbed in his own meal to even care about the conversation. "I guess you could say that," he muttered. He then tried to look distracted until he realized someone was missing. "Where's Jiraiya?"

"Oh," Tsunade started. "He went to get Iruka and Kakashi for you."

"Can they come with us to get the pup?" Naruto asked, practically bouncing in his seat like an eight ear old.

She chuckled. "I suppose so. I'm sure Kakashi will be happy to see his son again."

Just as Naruto finished his breakfast, Jiraiya entered the house with Kakashi and Iruka in tow. Iruka had on a new set of clothes that looked a little too big, but suited him in a way. Kakashi only wore jeans, as if proud to show off his chiseled chest. His hands were buried in the pockets of his pants, looking a bit bored, but seemed interested in the new surroundings as well. His attention was diverted when Iruka let out a happy mewl as his owner approached him. He gave Naruto a tight hug and buried his nose into the soft blond locks.

Naruto laughed. "That tickles, Iruka."

Kakashi looked torn between greeting his new owner with equal excitement or just letting the blond come to him first. He wasn't usually the loveable type…except when it came to Iruka. He snorted, as if that decided it and went to exploring the house. The smell of unfinished food led him to Itachi and he leaned over the Uchiha's shoulder with a hungry gleam in his eyes.

Itachi growled in irritation when he realized the silver-haired canine was staring at his food. He pushed the plate over his shoulder to Kakashi and stood up. "I'm going to check on Kisame," he grumbled and started to limp outside, only to be stopped by Shizune's hand on his uninjured shoulder.

"Remember what the doctor said. You shouldn't swim with those wounds," she warned softly and then shuddered at the glare she received. "I'm just warning you."

The Uchiha sighed irritably before nodding and leaving.

"Well," Tsunade called. "Let's get the pup and send you guys home."

Naruto nodded. "Okay!" He looked back at Iruka who was being lovingly fed strips of bacon by Kakashi. "Come on you two."

Iruka purred as Kakashi licked his lips clean and then looked up at his owner. He mewled softly before following.

Kakashi looked a bit put out and showed it by frowning and whimpering. He wanted to taste his mate more, but he eventually started to follow as well, albeit reluctantly. His mate was still in heat and if it would help to move things along faster, then he would do anything Iruka wanted. He enjoyed mating with the feline. His hot tight body clinching around him and…Okay, that's enough of that or otherwise Kakashi was going to pounce his mate right then and there!

For right now he would have to settle with nuzzling and stroking to keep Iruka's heat stimulated. This was going to be a long day!

…To Be Continued…

A/N: Muh!! Oh boy! This fic is still continuing. I don't know whether to be scared or excited, because the next chapter will be about Naruto and Iruka meeting Kakashi's pup! Awe!! –is definitely excited- XD I guess Karasu is going to make his reappearance. 3

I got a lot of reviews about Kabuto the bunny. Lmao! Those were funny. XDD And as you have noticed, I did not kill him. I know most of you wanted me to and I was debating on it, but I really didn't want Orochimaru to throw a fit and try to destroy the world along with his best friend and wife. So, I settled with just semi-brutally injuring him. Lol!

Crazy person…. When does Naruto get to take Genma home?? Hehe that's what I'm looking forward to. Hehe, naughty…


	4. Chapter 4

Good Kitty

Chapter 4

XxX

Tsunade led Naruto and the two humanoids to another living quarters standing behind the barn.

Naruto remembered it being here before the barn was built. It was once used as a guest house, and then it was turned into a place for humanoid-strays, and now it was a nursery for puppies and kittens. The house must have seen better days.

The teen smiled in anticipation. He obviously couldn't wait to see Kakashi's pup. It had to be cute and cuddly…right?

The humanoid-pup yelped excitedly as his caretaker, Tsunade, entered along with his father and two new guests. He approached Kakashi first, his tail wagging affectionately, but it drooped in discouragement when his father didn't even give an iota of attention, but instead seemed to be giving it all to the feline standing beside him. The new humanoid was giving off a strange scent, which caused the pup to tilt his head curiously. He stared at the feline for a moment before he started to approach him. The pup gave a weak wag of his tail when Iruka peered down at him and smiled brightly. Now he knew why his father was so interested in this humanoid besides the strange, yet sweet scent coming off him.

Naruto and Tsunade watched warily to make sure there was no aggression between them. Unfortunately, things were not turning out the way Tsunade liked. She realized most humanoid-canines were very possessive of their mate, family, and even their owner. But Kakashi wasn't even showing any signs of acknowledging his son.

Iruka flinched when his mate pulled him away from the pup and growled. He was very confused as to why Kakashi would act so violently about something like this. Iruka mewled indignantly as he broke away from his still growling mate and knelt down to the pup's level. He sat down on the floor and allowed the pup to sit in his lap and nuzzle him under the chin.

Kakashi's ears flattened and his tail bristled angrily. However, neither his mate nor pup noticed as they were more absorbed with each other than what was happening around them.

"I don't think you should take him." Tsunade frowned with unease. "There could be problems between the father and mate if the son is brought into the picture too soon. I can see Iruka is more than willing to have an offspring of his own though. …but we can't risk it. We should wait until Iruka's heat has passed."

The teen nodded. "I…understand." He sighed in disappointment before looking around the room at the other puppies and kittens watching them intently. Apparently they could sense the canine's over possessiveness and knew to keep their distance.

Tsunade noticed his distress and smiled thoughtfully. "Don't worry, Naruto. Iruka should be out of heat within the week. You can come back for the pup the day after. How's that?"

"Yeah…okay." Naruto tweaked one of Iruka's ears gently to get his attention. When the feline looked up at him, he frowned sadly. Iruka seemed to be too happy playing with the pup, almost as if it were meant to be his, but when Naruto could feel the canine's rage seething all through the room, he couldn't help but feel that this was only right...and safe for both of them. "You're going to have to say goodbye, Iruka. We'll be back for him though, okay?"

Iruka's ears folded as his grip around the puppy tightened.

Naruto decided it had been a bad idea to bring Iruka here. "I promise," he added comfortingly.

Iruka nodded and reluctantly released his hold on the pup. He stood slowly and approached his mate, only to stall momentarily when he heard a whimper from the pup.

Kakashi immediately wrapped his arms selfishly around Iruka and nuzzled his hair. He grinned winningly when he felt two arms wrap around his waist, but wasn't expecting the smell of tears.

Normally, Iruka wouldn't show this kind of emotion if he didn't get what he wanted. He would just meow annoyingly or ignore the person who did him wrong until he _did _get what he wanted. But crying? This was just as foreign to Naruto as it was to Iruka.

Adopting a pup of his own must have been really important to Iruka in order for him to feel like that.

The feline gasped softly as Kakashi started kissing his tears away and gave a low whine to show his concern. Iruka looked up at his mate's face and wiped the rest of his tears away with the back of his hand and sniffled. He then looked back at the black German Shepard pup, indicating what he wanted.

Kakashi frowned as he looked at his son. When Iruka looked back at him, he was still frowning. His grip tightened around the feline's waist as some kind of response and then he smiled reassuringly with his eyes closed.

Iruka seemed to accept it, because he smiled back, albeit weakly, and leaned into Kakashi's chest, purring softly.

"Well, that's settled," Tsunade sighed with relief. She urged them outside and closed the door behind her, but not before hearing the pup whimper again. Tsunade couldn't help but allow a grim expression to overcome her features, causing her to look her natural age. "I hope he doesn't get depressed and sick."

Naruto flinched. "Please, don't say that or you're going to make me sick with worry." He followed closely behind Iruka; his once shimmering, blue eyes downcast as he watched the humanoids walk hand in hand back toward the house.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I kind of suspected Kakashi would act this way. Many fathers won't acknowledge their offspring until their mate is out of heat. There have been some cases that the father will kill their own sons before they reach maturity because the father has taken a new mate…" She suddenly felt sick to her stomach when she mentioned this.

The teen flipped around with a look of utter shock on his face. "Nani?! Why in the hell would they do that?"

"It's because when the young male becomes an adult they'll more than likely try to claim their father's new mate."

"Er…" Naruto paled considerably. "Then…would it even be safe if I brought the pup home period?" He looked near panicked as he envisioned his home covered in blood and small body parts. "Oh…God! No…"

Tsunade rushed to the blonde's side and placed her hands on his shoulders to try and comfort him. "Relax, Naruto. I don't believe Kakashi would ever do that! He's an excellent father and would think of a way around it."

Iruka looked over his shoulder after sensing his owner's distress and quickly rushed back to him. Kakashi followed closely behind, also feeling concern for the blond.

"I…I just wanted Iruka to be happy…" Naruto fell onto his rump and brought his head down in between his knees to breathe easier. "I didn't think that there would be…death involved…and with a puppy no less!"

The vet knelt down on Naruto's left side and caressed his blond hair while Iruka and Kakashi sat on his other side, stroking his back and nuzzling him.

Naruto looked like the world had come to an end. He was barely paying attention to the endearments and gentle touches his friends were giving him.

"Naruto," Tsunade started. "It's only animal and humanoid nature. It's not like they're cold blooded killers like some humans."

"I know…I know," he whispered bleakly. "And I don't believe that Kakashi would do anything drastic like that to a pup, especially to one that he's taken care of since before it was even weaned."

Tsunade couldn't exactly agree to that. She looked up at the canine and immediately noticed how all of his attention was drawn to Naruto instead of Iruka. She had never seen any humanoid act so apprehensive over something other than sex. Maybe Naruto was right about Kakashi. "Come on, Naruto. Let's get you all home. You'll be able to think more clearly then."

"Tsunade-san? I wanted to ask you, before I left, if I could take Genma home with me as well?" Naruto looked up at the woman anxiously, as if hoping she wouldn't know the reason for his change of heart with the horny cat.

When would Naruto stop surprising her like this? She smirked. "Naruto, I thought you didn't like him. Did I miss something," she teased with a suggestive smile. "You two haven't done anything that would shame us, have you?"

Naruto flushed. "Ah… N-No, of course not! I-It's just that…he's kind of grown on me… And since Iruka will be sharing all his spare time with his mate…I just thought I'd have another around for me."

Tsunade chuckled. "As much as I'd love to get rid of him too, you can't take him either." She could see the teen about to dispute with her over it and quickly added, "There will definitely be a conflict between Genma and Kakashi if there's another dominant male in your home. Wait until when you're able to take the pup home."

It was suddenly becoming a pain to have Kakashi around, Naruto concluded. He was somewhat wary of what would happen if Iruka started to pay more attention to him instead of Kakashi. Would the canine treat him the same way as the pup? If that happened, then he'd have to get rid of Kakashi and that was something he definitely didn't want to do after getting him so soon.

XxX

As soon as they were home, Naruto gave Iruka AND Kakashi a bath, considering they smelt like old hay and sex. Unfortunately none of them escaped from getting soaked. Naruto should have known that Kakashi wouldn't have objected to taking a bath…especially with the feline, but Iruka had other plans. He had yowled and hissed indignantly while Kakashi tried to hold him down in the water. The lecherous grin on the dog's face made it more than obvious that he was enjoying the little hissy fit from his mate.

After the bath, there was an hour or two of chasing Iruka down in order to _at least_ get him into a pair of pants. Naruto had given up on it after the second hour and tossed the pair of pants over the back of the couch. He entered the kitchen to grab him a glass of milk and sat down at the table. From the corner of his eye, he could see Iruka in the living looking like the cat that caught the canary and perching himself in the recliner next to the window. That was about the time Kakashi had came into the room from the hallway and peered at his mate hungrily.

Naruto definitely couldn't wait until Iruka was out of heat. Just as he finished off his glass of milk and was about to start another round of 'chase the humanoid-feline with pair of pants in his hand', there was a crash by the very same recliner that Iruka was sitting in and then there were two blurs that whizzed past the kitchen, into the hall, and then a loud slam of a door. He suspected that it was his bedroom door that was shut so violently.

"You guys," he exclaimed in frustration as he lifted the chair back into place and then proceeded after the two humanoids. Naruto had been right about whose door it was as he jiggled the doorknob. He frowned when he found it locked and then knocked on it before shouting out in agitation, "Iruka, open this door right now! I don't want you two screwing each other on MY bed!"

There was scuffling on the other side of the door and then a click from the lock. The door opened to reveal a disheveled Kakashi, but Iruka was nowhere to be seen. He entered the room cautiously before hearing an annoyed meow from the top of his oaken wardrobe. "Iruka?"

Iruka stared down at his owner lazily before moving his gaze to Kakashi who was still looking at him with those gleaming eyes. He mewed with a half-smug and half-amused expression. Apparently he had decided that he had chosen his high spot well, seeing as his mate couldn't reach him that far up.

Naruto sighed as he left his bedroom and walked down the hall in the opposite direction of the living room and kitchen. He entered another room next to his own and called out to both his humanoids.

Kakashi entered first, looking as if he was going to receive a treat, and it _would be_ a treat for him in someway. Iruka followed afterwards cautiously. He stood behind his mate, trying to stay out of the dog's sight, and peered questionably at his owner.

"Seeing as I have a new pet and Iruka has a new mate, not all of us can stay in my bed…and I definitely don't want you two having sex in it. So, I've decided to give you the guest room." He watched as Kakashi smiled brightly and scrambled onto the bed and buried himself under the sheets.

Iruka, on the other hand, didn't look so keen on the idea. He had always slept in the same bed as his owner, where Iruka could keep a close watch on him. How was he to do that in another room, in a different bed with a different body beside him? He was brought out of his musings by a warm hug from the teen.

"Don't worry, Iruka. I'm not _that far_ from you. I'm just a room away if you need me." Naruto smiled reassuringly before giving him another hug and leaving them to their own devices. He sighed in relief when the house was finally quite and dropped to the couch in the living room. The pants that he had been chasing Iruka with fell on his stomach with a soft plop, but it was barely anything for the teen to acknowledge before tossing it aside. Instead, he just laid a hand on it and stared up at the ceiling. He was definitely going to miss the times when it was just him and Iruka. Especially those special times when it was raining cats and dogs outside and they would eat tuna sandwiches together. It was always Iruka's favorite time to spend with one another… It didn't have to change, did it? It could still continue. It would only have an extra family member…or three if he counted Genma and the pup coming to stay. He smiled fondly at this thought, but unfortunately couldn't keep his eyes open long enough to plan for it.

XxX

Iruka was cornered. There was no place for an escape and his silver-haired mate was closing in. He let out a pitiful mewl as Kakashi finally descended upon him. Iruka was flushed and achingly hard from the foreplay they had earlier. He had become so frustrated; he decided to just suffer and crawled off the bed. Of course, he should have known that Kakashi wasn't the one to give up so easily.

Kakashi took it all in stride. Apparently, patience was a virtue for this canine. Modesty? Not so much. As he caught up to his young mate, he had abruptly spread Iruka's legs and gave the erection a teasing lick. He noted the labored panting his mate was giving and grinned. He dipped two fingers into Iruka's entrance and was pleased to know that he was still wet and ready from their foreplay. Kakashi positioned himself between his mate's legs and entered with one quick thrust.

There was a thump against the wall as Iruka threw his head back against it, silently screaming in ecstasy. He wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck, pulling his mate close until both their bodies practically melded together like fire and iron. Iruka mewled encouragingly as Kakashi started to thrust in and out. He arched his spine and whimpered softly as his prostate was struck. It was repeatedly stimulated in the same way by the rigid, hot rod burning into him, as if it was actually trying to split him apart from within. Iruka didn't think he'd care, especially when it felt so good. He cried out his release into Kakashi's shoulder, muffling it so as not to disturb his owner and the neighbors. Tears slipped down his cheeks as he could feel the hot fluids from his mate fill him and the forced grunt to keep from howling.

They stayed in each others' arms for a bit longer, resting and basking in the other's afterglow. When their heavy panting ceased and both were able to move, neither did. Iruka had fallen asleep in Kakashi's arms, his mate still within him.

Kakashi stood slowly, careful not to jar his mate too much as he moved him over to the bed and lay with him. They both flinched as Kakashi pulled out to better accommodate them for sleeping. As soon as he had done that, he covered them with the sheets and gave Iruka a tender kiss on his marred nose.

XxX

By the time Iruka's heat had passed, the room Naruto had given them smelt like dead squid. Kakashi had taken it upon himself to clean it before their owner discovered it. Needless to say, Naruto was impressed with his new pet's responsibility.

But now that Iruka was out of season, he wanted his own offspring to nurture and it became painfully obvious when Naruto's good friend, Shikamaru, had finally brought his new puppy over to visit. It just had to be on the same day Naruto was going to pick up Kakashi's son and Genma. And much to Kakashi's chagrin, Iruka had fawned over the pup.

When Shikamaru finally left with the pup, Naruto had also made himself scarce. He promised Iruka that he would return soon and that was the last that either had heard in the last five hours.

Kakashi didn't particularly like his mate acting so concerned for his owner. Although, he did have to admit he felt a deep pang within his chest when he saw Naruto leave without them. The blond had left without their devoted protection. What if something happened…? That wasn't the point though! Usually, when someone became despairingly distressed, they became ill and Kakashi didn't want that to happen to his mate.

Iruka paced the floors with such flourish; Kakashi thought he would have worn the rug down to the hardwood, and then some if he had given Iruka the chance.

The canine finally became fed up with it and grasped Iruka's wrist. He tossed the feline down onto the couch and straddled his hips, limiting his mate's struggling. He leered suggestively, earning him a cute blush from the humanoid-feline. Just as they were about to get more intimate, the door swung open and in rushed a hyperactive, black German Shepard puppy and an over zealous feline. Naruto followed closely behind, a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Surprise, Iruka! You finally get your own pup to take care of."

Kakashi peered over the back of the couch with a half-intimidated expression and was almost surprised to find his son staring right back at him with a grin, his black tail wagging back and forth excitedly. The father gave a taunting smirk, before Iruka peeked over as well and mewled to the puppy.

"I've also decided on a name for him since Tsunade said he didn't have one. How does…Karasu sound?" Naruto asked, grinning at Kakashi and Iruka.

The father snorted as Iruka gave a satisfied meow. He had no complaints, seeing as his mate's name was Kakashi and their son's fur was black like a crow's feathers. It actually worked! Iruka nuzzled the pup affectionately and purred happily.

Kakashi watched curiously before nudging his mate on the arm, asking for the same attention. He wasn't disappointed as Iruka leaned back into his chest, bringing their son with them and just lounged there peacefully. Kakashi could accept this, if he continued to get this sort of attention.

Naruto watched with an adoring fascination and turned away just in time to see Genma approach him and give a loving smile. The teen blushed as his hand was firmly, yet gently, gripped and he was pulled into his own bedroom.

_Note to self: Never let Genma explore on his own again. It could be bad for one's health, _Naruto thought to himself. He could feel Iruka's eyes on him as he was led away, but could only give a brief shrug to his feline pet before disappearing into his own room with Genma, no telling when anyone would see the teen again.

Hehe! The End

A/N: Hehehe! I did a smut scene! -is proud of herself- XD I wasn't planning on doing it, but I did anyways! So Ha! Lmao! Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed this short fanfic until the bitter end.

I know there was a couple out there wondering if they talked or had their own secret language. Um…nope! Lol!! Just animalistic sounds usually and that's it. Sorry if it disappointed you.


	5. Epilogue

Good Kitty

Epilogue

It was an invitation. That was for certain. But an Uchiha actually inviting him was definitely something of a questionable nature.

Naruto looked up over his shoulder to see Kakashi looking at the off-white sheet of paper with black ink written in calligraphy. His expression was ill; because at the end of the letter it said in big and bold print to 'bring your closest humanoid-pet, if applicable.' Go figure that the canine could even read! Naruto knew Kakashi didn't categorize well with this request and that Iruka was Naruto's favorite. The humanoid-canine would do anything in his ability to keep his mate by his side at all times.

Karasu was out of the question, because he would start whining as soon as he was out of his step mother's scent range. The blond had learned this the hard way while trying to give the puppy a bath and locking the bathroom door to keep him from escaping. Now he made sure Iruka was with them in the same room. So this meant that it only left Genma. Naruto wouldn't complain. He had actually grown fond of the feline in more ways than one. But then there was the issue on whether he should allow Genma to 'mate' with him. Something about it didn't oil his gears right.

He flinched when Kakashi snorted and watched as the canine wondered off in search of his mate. No doubt to lock him up somewhere, Naruto thought in amusement. His guess wasn't off; there was a yelp from the pup and then a faint sound of struggling from their shared bedroom. Naruto remembered when he had passed the room earlier that afternoon, Iruka had been curled up on his side and Karasu was stretched out behind him trying to play with his tail. It was amazing how docile Iruka was with the playful, if not annoying, pup. However, their fraternal bond had strengthened over the week Karasu had been there, and often, Kakashi would have to wedge himself in between the pup and Iruka to gain more attention, but Iruka would just walk away to avoid the competition. It was the same way with the pup though. If his mother was paying too much attention to his father, he would latch onto Iruka's leg and growl at the older male. It would continue everyday like that, unless Iruka was taking a catnap, and then it would at least be peaceful for an hour or two.

Genma was a different story though. He never showed any signs of interest in either Kakashi or Iruka, and only sometimes the pup if he felt that his tail was becoming too abused by Karasu's teeth. The feline had a laid back personality and was almost always found in one of the trees behind the apartment building napping when Naruto wasn't home. Other than that, he would usually be found with his head on Naruto's knee, the blonde's fingers running through the tresses of his hair and massaging his pert ears as he worked on homework, read a book, or watched television. Naruto loved his purr though. It was different from Iruka's, because it was louder and very arousing when his chest was pressed up against the teen's back while sleeping. The warmth and pleasant feel that came from it was the perfect way to lull the teen into sleep. It was something Naruto would severely miss if anything ever happened to Genma.

Okay, so choosing one of his cherished pets was settled. Now to try and figure out why Sasuke was so interested in inviting him all of a sudden. Naruto sighed as he walked down the hallway to his room in order to find an outfit. Maybe it was just a random invitation and there would be other guests there as well. This gave Naruto some comfort as he started to actually consider it.

XxX

Two Days Later…

Naruto felt relief when he stepped into the Uchiha compound. He definitely wasn't invited just because Sasuke thought of _him_. It was most definitely a random invite. There were people from his own college here and many others like shopkeepers and a few of the elderly, which he noted they looked like they were having the time of their lives. He also saw a lot of humanoid-pets wandering about at their owners' sides. Naruto smiled cheerily as he grasped Genma's clawed hand and squeezed it affectionately. "Looks fun, ne?"

Genma blinked in confusion and as if suddenly registering what was said, gave a nod and started nuzzling Naruto's ear. He earned a laugh and a gentle shove.

"Well, aren't you two the most affectionate," a strawberry haired girl asked and chuckled.

"Sakura," Naruto exclaimed happily. "Long time no see!" He hugged her tightly before introducing her to Genma.

She nodded at the feline before turning back to Naruto. "So how has school been?"

He blushed. "I'm passing if that's what you're worried about."

Sakura laughed and wrapped her arm around his. "It's been a while, Naruto. Let's have a drink, huh?" She led him to a vendor and they each ordered a cherry slush while Naruto ordered a saltwater slush for Genma.

Genma had stuck close to Naruto, observing the pink female's actions toward his owner. At first it had been flirtatious and suggestive. He almost wanted to reach over and bite her before someone called over the crowd at her. His ears perked when a man with short black hair and an almost girlish belly shirt approached them. He had the same scent as her. So did that mean they were mated? "Sakura, strawberry, I've been looking all over the compound for you… Oh, hey, Naruto." He grinned at the blond and then at Sakura. "It's been a while, hai?"

"Hello, Sai," Naruto smiled brightly at the other man and nodded. "Yes, it has. Have you guys gotten married yet?"

If it were possible, Sai's grin had broadened while Sakura blushed. "No," Sai started. "We aren't going to get married until next month. Are you coming to the wedding?"

"Well, sure! I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Sakura looked up to this and giggled. "I'm glad to hear that, Naruto. Maybe then you'll be able to find a girlfriend."

The blond fidgeted with his straw nervously. "Ah, I don't need anyone, really." He noted Genma's glare pointed in his direction and swallowed hard. He'd have to make it up to the feline.

"Oh, come on, Naruto," Sai smirked. "Everyone deserves somebody." He grabbed Sakura's hand affectionately as he said this.

Naruto was about to retort to that when someone's crisp voice spoke into his ear, causing him to shudder.

"So the dobe actually arrived. I thought this party would be too good for you." And then it seemed to smirk, indicating he was merely joking.

"Eh?" Naruto looked up at the owner of the voice and paled. "S-Sasuke!"

His former rival gazed at him, intrigued, and then at the feline sitting at his side. "Did the other one die or something?"

Naruto growled at the condescendence in the other's tone. "No… He's quite fine at home with his mate thank you very much!"

"Really?" Sasuke tilted his head to the side with interest. "You're spoiling him too much."

"And you don't spoil yours enough," Naruto snapped. He smirked when he saw the flinch and then stiff posture. "What's the matter? Am I wrong in thinking that?"

Sakura and Sai had tensed as well and then quickly excused themselves. They knew of Naruto and Sasuke's rivalry well from elementary to high school and it apparently hadn't ended. Nonetheless, they would much rather stay out of it if something more violent were to occur. It's happened before and it usually involved one or two more people in the fray. Sai had been on Naruto's side at one time during high school, but learned his lesson when it came to fighting with Sasuke. The Uchiha almost always had a trick up his sleeve in order to win, but Naruto still would never back down. Ah! The good ol' days!

Sasuke cleared his throat when he noticed Sakura and Sai leave and then took Sakura's seat. He leaned over until his and Naruto's faces were inches apart. "How do you know about Suigetsu?"

"Tsunade and Jiraiya told me," Naruto responded simply before taking a sip of his slush. "I didn't know you liked sharks so much."

Sasuke sneered at the blond. "I forgot you were friends with them." He placed his elbow against the table and rested his chin on his hand to quietly observe his former blond rival. "Would you like to see him?"

The blond sputtered on his slush, causing it to splatter on his face and the front of his shirt. "W-What? Why would you want me to see him? You never show your most prized possessions to me." He noted the lustful glint in the dark haired teen's eye and quickly looked away.

"I'm feeling generous today," Sasuke retorted, a hint of disappointment lacing his tone. He was rather enjoying the red, fruity syrup splattered across Naruto's face. He looked tempted to lean over and lick it off.

Naruto mentally flinched and reached for a paper towel in the middle of the table to wipe the sticky substance off of his face. "O…Okay, if you really don't mind. But before we go, I want to know why you're throwing this party. I thought you hated social activities."

Sasuke snorted as he got to his feet. "I do. But this isn't for me. It's for my brother. He's been secluded for so long without human interaction, I thought this would be good for him. So far he's only been acknowledging me and his pet."

"What are you saying? Itachi lives here now?!" Naruto about tripped over the legs of his chair as he tried to stand. Genma caught him before he did a nosedive into the pavement and straightened him. Apparently, Sasuke was adamant in trying to give Naruto a heart attack.

The dark haired teen smirked. "My, my Naruto. You're just full of surprises today. You must know him from Tsunade's place."

"Erm…" Naruto stammered with embarrassment. "Are you going to show me your shark or not?"

Sasuke seemed highly amused by this. "Yes, of course." He led the way through the throng of people toward his manor. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't put your fingers on the glass when you see him."

"You sound like your brother," Naruto spat. "I can't help it if I think your sharks are impressive."

"I'm honored that you would think that," Sasuke leered. "Unfortunately, my brother's is far more extraordinary."

Naruto snorted. "I can't believe my ears. Giving someone else praise, even if it is your own brother?"

"Don't push it, Naruto-dobe," Sasuke hissed as they walked around to the side of the manor, confusing the blond slightly until he saw where Sasuke was leading him.

"You have your own aquarium?" Naruto had to restrain himself from gapping like a fish out of water. The building was much larger than Tsunade's barn. Hell, it was larger than the house and barn put together. "And you nag me for spoiling Iruka!" He pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke, who just ignored it in turn.

"I'm not spoiling him, dobe. I'm just making sure his living environment is comfortable. Sharks need large swimming spaces. And now that there are two, it only makes sense that it should be this big."

They entered the building and the lights blinked on automatically, revealing a room that had nothing but a fish tank for a wall. There were actually all different sorts of fish within the tanks. Most of them Naruto could name off easily, like the clown fish, lion fish, sting ray, and even jelly fish.

"I hope they don't get stung by those," Naruto murmured out of concern for the sharks.

Sasuke snorted. "They're not stupid, Naruto."

The blond huffed indignantly and turned his attention toward Genma who was eyeing a school of fish hungrily. Naruto chuckled as he whistled for the feline to follow.

Genma obeyed the command and walked at his owner's side, grasping Naruto's hand cautiously. When he received a reassuring squeeze, he started purring with delight and leaned into his master's shoulder.

Naruto smiled as they continued to follow Sasuke further into the building until they came to the farthest tank where BOTH sharks were residing and swimming around each other. Kisame was easy to recognize, but it was the second one that he had guessed was Suigetsu. He wasn't the same as Kisame though. He didn't have blue skin, except on his tail, or gills on his face. His skin was pale like Kakashi's and the gills were located just below his ribcage. He had shoulder length, sea green hair and two of the brightest golden eyes Naruto had ever seen. Suigetsu could almost be considered the perfect version of a merman.

"They don't fight?" Naruto looked over at Sasuke who was observing his own shark closely.

Sasuke shook his head. "No. They're both of the same species and Suigetsu isn't stupid enough to go up against something stronger than him. If anything, he's completely devoted to Kisame like a father or older brother." He nodded his head toward the two sharks for an example of what he meant.

Naruto looked where Sasuke was directing his attention to and watched. Kisame was lying on the sand, his head cradled on his arms. He appeared anxious about something, as if waiting for someone. Suigetsu hovered above him, his hand brushing Kisame's dorsal fin obviously trying to comfort him.

"What's the matter with Kisame? He seems depressed."

"I'm sure he is. I've forbidden Itachi to come in here to check up on him everyday and just to leave it to the caretakers. They both need to learn how to be without each other for a while. Suigetsu doesn't even cling to me the way Kisame does to Itachi…"

"Isn't that a bit harsh," Naruto asked and frowned. "Maybe there's a reason why Itachi treats Kisame the way he does." His hand tightened around Genma's protectively.

"It's unhealthy," Sasuke growled. "Kisame doesn't need to commit himself to Itachi like he does!"

"He's going to get sick," Naruto defended. Just then he noticed from the corner of his eye the smaller shark stretching out beside Kisame and nuzzling him with his hand. Naruto gasped as Sasuke brushed past him abruptly to kneel in front of the glass where the two sharks lay.

Kisame's eyes were closed and his breathing had become less noticeable.

Sasuke cursed as he rushed out of the building shouting out for Itachi and leaving Naruto behind to witness the perturbing spectacle.

"Kisame?" Naruto stood in front of the glass, his eyes writhing with deep concern. "Hey, buddy. What's the matter?" 

Genma gave a pitiful mewl, sensing his owner's distress and the shark's lack of activity.

Something clicked toward the entrance and then there was a splash, which quickly gained Naruto's attention. He looked up just in time to see Itachi swim by dressed in his clothes and dive for Kisame. Suigetsu scrambled to get out of the way, but his expression was that of someone who just witnessed something that would disturb them for the rest of their lives.

Itachi placed his hands on either side of the Kisame's face, his fingers brushing against the gills under his eyes and then moving them down to the sides of his chest. Itachi's eyes widened with trepidation and air bubbles escaped from his mouth in a flurry. He swam back up to the surface, desperately gasping for air.

Naruto never noticed when Sasuke had come up behind him until Itachi demanded that he go call for Tsunade.

The raven haired teen disappeared outside once again as Itachi dove back underneath the water to coach the humanoid-shark into breathing again, but without much success. Itachi's face was worn from worry and loss. He brought his arms up under Kisame's underarms and lifted, trying to get him to the surface. But the shark proved to be much too heavy and large for the smaller man. There was nothing Itachi could do but go back up for air himself.

Suigetsu watched from the sidelines, swimming back and forth every now and then. He was already showing the signs of mourning and just finally swam away completely.

Naruto looked up when he could hear sobbing and wet choking sounds. "I-Itachi?"

The man was leaning over the side of the tank and had his eyes covered with his hand as he tried to usher the tears back, but failing miserably. Naruto could see the small droplets falling despite the seawater drenching the pale man. In all of his years, Naruto never thought that he'd see an Uchiha cry. It was an unnatural occurrence all on its own.

The blond gazed back into the tank where Kisame lay motionless, his arms stretched out to his sides where Itachi had tried to lift him up. Maybe Suigetsu had the right idea to swim away. There was nothing that could be down now and it would only distress him further.

Genma's ears lay flat against his head as he watched his owner worry his bottom lip and curl his hands into fists.

Sasuke had finally returned with Tsunade, but they could already tell it was a little too late.

Tsunade shook her head with grief. She knew something must have happened to warrant such a death, and she also knew it involved Sasuke Uchiha. For a few days she had heard that the younger brother had been trying to separate Itachi from the shark, obsessing over the fact that it was in no way healthy for Itachi to spend day in and day out with the shark. He apparently also didn't know that Kisame and Itachi shared a special bond that required them to stay together constantly. She started to wonder how long it would take for the older Uchiha to realize he wouldn't be able to stand it without his cherished partner anymore and snap. It was inevitable.

XxX

Naruto and Genma had returned to their apartment much sooner than expected. Actually, everyone had to leave the party much sooner, because of the incident at the aquarium.

Most of the guests expressed their sincerest apologies for Itachi's loss while others merely smiled at him sadly and left. Naruto had been one of the apologizers, but he didn't know what to do other than that.

He lay on his couch, avoiding any contact with his pets. They did however sit in front of the couch facing him, concern etched into their expressions. Genma had explained to them, the best way he could in their language, what had happened at the party. Kakashi was the one that appeared to be the most affected by it. He had known the humanoid-shark fairly well and his owner too. But what was he to do about it except try and butter his master up, which was failing any way you look at it. Eventually, Naruto had fallen asleep, the unpleasant images of Kisame dying and an Uchiha crying following him.

XxX

It wasn't until a few days later that he and Genma were invited back to the Uchiha compound where a burial service for the shark was held. Itachi wasn't there though, and it slightly bothered the blond teen. Shouldn't the man have at least paid _a little_ respect for his loved one? Or was he just _that_ depressed about it?

Later that day, Naruto had run into Sasuke at the aquarium as he was checking up on Suigetsu. They started discussing why his elder brother hadn't been there. Apparently, he had been a little put out, almost to the point of becoming ill. Sasuke was certain he'd be back to his old self in no time. Naruto wasn't so sure himself though.

Once again, the day didn't end the way Naruto had wanted. It hardly ever did after a funeral though. He sat on his couch, watching television and petting Genma's ears. He was also completely ignoring the fact that it was now raining outside. It was raining the day his foster father was cremated as well. Naruto looked up at Kakashi who was sitting beside him, cleaning the pup's ears, much to Kakashi's chagrin as well, because the pup was trying to swat his face away.

"Kakashi," Naruto spoke softly, barely audible for anyone to hear, but it successfully gained the canine's attention anyways. "I don't know how close you were to the shark, but will you miss him…even a little?"

Kakashi's ears flicked as he considered the question, but then tilted his head with a small smile and nodded.

Naruto smiled at this before leaning over the armrest on his side of the couch. "Good." He started slowly and then clamped his eyes shut when he felt a bout of tears ready to leave a trail down his cheeks. "Because…I think I will too."

The End

A/N: Muh! Not really the end, because this wasn't supposed to happen. I was just feeling really depressed for some reason and wanted to write something angsty. It just pops up out of the blue with me sometimes. But there will definitely be an Epilogue 2! XDDD It's for my lovely beta though. Lol!! She deserves it for all the hard work she's done…and for me being a pain in the ass.

I'm also going to have to make it up to Itachi and Kisame for this depressing ending. T.T


	6. Epilogue 2

Goody Kitty

Epilogue 2

**Warnings: **Character death (eep!), humanoid and human sex!

XxX

This night was particularly chilly, especially for an Uchiha who felt like the whole world had betrayed him. A cold, yet gentle breeze brushed through his hair, whipping his ponytail to and fro.

"Itachi?" His younger brother, Sasuke, stepped out onto the veranda and cautiously approached the older Uchiha. "Itachi, we need to talk." Ever since Kisame's death, the older of the brothers had been unapproachable; secluding himself in his room with the door locked. But just this morning, he had seemed a little more receptive to Sasuke. It didn't last long though and he was right back in his room behind a locked door.

Sasuke had become fed up when he hadn't seen Itachi anymore that day. When his concern for Itachi became too much, he decided to pick the lock to his brother's bedroom door. Once he was in, he was disappointed to see that the room was vacant of his older brother. Sasuke was about to turn and search elsewhere when he caught sight of something black and red drifting in the wind outside on the balcony.

And so, here the man and teen stood on the balcony, facing the bitter air of an approaching winter; Itachi in his scarlet, silken pajamas and a black robe with red clouds decorating it and Sasuke with his midnight-blue, turtleneck sweater and his cream colored slacks.

Itachi's skin was paler than the moon and his deep, brown eyes were listless from depression.

Sasuke couldn't stand to see his brother like this anymore. He realized that for a while now he had done the older Uchiha wrong by keeping the shark and him apart, but Sasuke's pride still continued to shake its annoying finger and tell him that it just wasn't healthy. Then he would find himself asking that emotion if it had really been the right thing to do. The answer was always the same in the end. 'No! He had done something of great consequence to Itachi.' It wasn't until after Kisame's funeral that Sasuke found out from Tsunade that Itachi had shared a deep bond with the shark; a bond that was looked down on in many communities. So how come Sasuke didn't find it as disturbing as these so called 'communities' did?

"Itachi," Sasuke tried again, growing a bit irritated that the older Uchiha was ignoring him. "Please… You don't have to look at me, but say something at least…"

The young man leaned forward on the railing of his balcony, ignoring the fact that it was whining under his weight. He looked up over his shoulder, his eyes narrowing with such deep passion of loathing. "What do you want me to say, little brother?" He said this scathingly as he pulled away from the creaking rail. "There _is _a reason why I haven't been talking to you or anyone else of late…" He turned his deadly gaze down to his feet, as if hoping something sharp would fall from the skies and pin him to the spot. Maybe that way he wouldn't ever have to worry about moving away from his spot and starving himself to death. It was hard anymore. Itachi's chest would throb painfully every time he thought about his partner. It wasn't natural, and he realized this. "…It was entirely your fault," he murmured callously. His head shot up as he pointed an accusing finger at his little brother. "I should fucking kill you!"

Sasuke flinched at the exclamation and took a step back. If his brother hadn't been part of a dangerous organization, he probably wouldn't have taken that threat so seriously. But as it were, he quickly composed himself and stared firmly at his older brother. "I thought I was doing something good for you two! How was I supposed to know you were infatuated with that humanoid-shark?"

"That's the problem!" Itachi was seething now. Normally, he wouldn't get carried away like this. It was pointless to just flaunt your anger around like it was something to be proud of, and it wasn't. "You, _thinking_! Next time, don't concern yourself with me! I don't need your damn help!"

The breeze suddenly became dead and this time Itachi was faintly aware of the groaning from the decaying metal. But he was too preoccupied at the moment to put any thought into it. "Please," he stated more calmly this time. "If you think you're doing something right for me, don't. You're just going to do more harm than good."

It was Sasuke's turn to fume. "Well excuse me for trying to look after the only family I have left!" He never thought about his next words. Sasuke was so enraged; it was hard for him to mull over anything before he spoke. "Do you know that mother and father would frown on you for having such a disturbing relationship with a humanoid? They would probably disown you and…" He didn't even get to finish that sentence when his nose was met by Itachi's fist. He yelped in agony and covered it with his hands keeping the blood from gushing out onto his shirt and balcony. "What the…" He grunted as Itachi tackled him to the ground and started punching him in the stomach.

Sasuke hastily grabbed his brother's wrists while at the same time trying to regain his lost breath. They struggled violently, one trying to avoid getting hit while the other was working on getting his hands free to continue punching his little brother's lights out.

Finally, the teen was able to kick his brother off him, sending him straight back into the railing. A few metal pegs broke loose from the rough treatment. Another peg groaned loudly before also breaking loose.

Itachi never noticed as he got to his feet with the help of the metal railing and leaned heavily against it. "I don't care what mother or father would have done! I loved him…" Just as he was about to have another go at his little brother, the main bar broke in half and he was sent hurdling over the edge. He was faintly aware of Sasuke crying out in alarm and reaching out for him. The tips of their fingers barely brushed against one another. But it was too late. Itachi could only see the moon as he descended toward the cold, hard concrete below him...

He couldn't hear his little brother crying anymore. Maybe it was because of the pain searing through his spine and into the back of his skull and the ringing in his ears. He could feel warm liquid pooling around his shoulders and red blurring his vision. Itachi closed his eyes and sputtered feebly on his own blood rising into his throat. When he reopened them, his brother was leaning over him and screaming. He could hear small words falling from Sasuke's lips, 'I'm sorry' and 'don't leave me. You're the only one I have left…' Itachi swallowed deeply, cringing at the thick, bitter tasting liquid there. It even hurt to do so. He tilted his head to the side in Sasuke's direction, but was then unable to move it anymore. He stared at his little brother in remorse before his vision finally blanked out, along with the pain.

Sasuke's vision blurred from the burning tears as he leaned down and kissed his brother's forehead and then pressed his own against it. "I'm sorry, Itachi… I wish you would have forgiven me." He closed his eyes tightly as his tears dripped onto his brother's face making it appear as if he was crying too. If only…

XxX

Five Months Later…

Suigetsu swam eagerly from one end of the tank to the other as his owner approached, dressed in nothing but his swimming trunks.

Day after day, Suigetsu would grow more excited as his master visited more often. He finally stopped swimming like a frenzied shark in blood to greet Sasuke in the water and wrapped his arms around the teen's waist from behind.

Sasuke blushed and nearly lost his grip on the side of the tank. "Suigetsu…easy…"

The shark wedged himself between the glass and his owner and broke the surface to where their faces were only inches apart. He wrapped his arms around his master's back and grinned as Sasuke leaned forward to press their lips together. It was the most pleasant sensation Suigetsu had ever felt. His embrace tightened, as the teen's hands came down around his neck and their kiss became more passionate.

"Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto walked into the dimly lit aquarium, pulling a reluctant humanoid-tiger behind him by a chain. "What did you want me to do with him? Did you want me to leave him in the house for you?" He blushed brightly when he realized that Sasuke and Suigetsu were becoming intimate…and that Sasuke's trousers were half-way down his legs.

Sasuke peered up at his employee unabashed and then over at the tiger who was staring back at him with interest. "No, just leave him here, Naruto. I'll take care of him. You can go home early today if you want. It isn't going to be very busy for a Wednesday."

Naruto nodded as he unclasped the tiger from the chain and shut him into the building with Sasuke. He sighed in relief as he wrung his sore hands together. Lately, the tiger had been a pain with his walks and where he wanted to go for a walk. He would constantly yank on the chain and snap his teeth at the blond until Naruto finally gave in and just followed after the nuisance.

The tiger snorted as he waited for the tell tale signs of the blonde's retreating footsteps and then turned back toward the owner of the endangered habitat. His tail swayed lazily as he approached the tank and climbed up the ladder to nuzzle Sasuke's neck.

The dark haired teen let out a contented sigh and leaned his head back to get a better view of the tiger. "Have you been a good boy, Juugo?" He smiled lovingly as he reached up to pet the spiky, orange hair and listen to him purr. Sasuke gasped as Suigetsu brushed his sharp teeth over the arch of his neck and his hands moved slowly down to his aching groin. "Mm…feels so good," he rumbled softly. His lips were then met by Juugo's shy ones. It was an upside down kiss, but a very pleasant one. They broke apart momentarily as Juugo stripped his clothes and slid into the water with the shark and his owner.

The humanoids shared a short moment of gentle kissing and stroking before turning their attention back to Sasuke.

Outside, Naruto was heading back to the Uchiha manor to clean up and then start back for his apartment where his own pets would be waiting for him.

After he stepped over the line that ended the Uchiha compound's province, he would turn to stare at the entrance and smile fondly. Since the day he started working for Sasuke, he would always look up at the gate entrance where a large sign was hanging and read

_TUIFEA:_

_The Uchiha Itachi Foundation for Endangered Animals_

Not a single day would pass where Naruto wouldn't think of Itachi and that humanoid-shark when he read the sign. He missed them both, even though he didn't know them as well as he would have liked. But they had left an impression on him that would stick forever and it was waiting for him at home.

XxX

Genma mewled happily as Naruto stepped into the living room and kissed him on the temple. "Hey, Genma," he whispered affectionately. "Where are Kakashi and Iruka?" He looked around the living room and in the kitchen for his elusive pets. He found Karasu relaxing under the kitchen table shirtless, apparently trying to keep cool in the hot weather. The pup had grown slightly. He was now up to Naruto's chest, but he still acted like an excited puppy…well, when it wasn't hot outside anyways.

He chuckled with amusement before turning up the air and then heading down the hall to Kakashi and Iruka's bedroom. He twisted the knob to see if it was unlocked, and to his surprise it was. He peeked at the bed and smiled. They were both lying on top of the comforter and holding each other. As he watched them for a little longer, he was relieved that it was summer and not spring. Tsunade had warned him that beta mates would go into heat every spring, and sometimes winter. At least he was better prepared this time.

Naruto closed the door quietly and made his way down to his own room and whistled for Genma. As soon as the feline was in the room, he closed the door and started to undress.

Genma watched intently as he perched himself on top of the bed. Ever since the day he had been brought here, he constantly looked forward to when the blond would finally accept him as a mate and then allow him to claim the blond. He wasn't a cat for nothing. He had long patience and Naruto knew this, otherwise he wouldn't be walking straight right now.

Today though? Today was actually going to be a treat for the feline. After seeing how comfortable Sasuke had been with Suigetsu for the last five months, he decided that maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"Genma," Naruto started, cautiously approaching the bed. "Get undressed."

The feline perked up and quickly obeyed. He watched Naruto slide onto the bed and then leaned over to capture his lips. Genma slipped his tongue into the blond's mouth and purred at the appreciative moan from the teen. He forced the blond to lie back onto the mattress and started grinding their erections together.

Naruto broke away from the kiss to release a heated moan and wrapped his legs around Genma's waist. He may not have seemed it, but he was definitely nervous and he was fairly certain that the feline could sense it. Naruto closed his eyes in anticipation, but was hardly expecting the other to start kissing him all over his face. He gradually started to relax, enjoying the butterfly touches of Genma's lips. The last kiss was placed against his lips and he returned it fervently. "Genma… My Genma," Naruto whispered.

The bed creaked as Genma leaned over the side to grab the bottle sitting in the drawer of the nightstand. He smiled when he saw the blush on his future mate's cheeks and kissed them. He gave a soft meow as reassurance before he started coating his fingers with the lube and then inserted two fingers into Naruto's opening.

Naruto arched his back off the bed and bit into his lip to keep from crying out. "Genma," he whimpered and stretched his legs open to better accommodate the feline. He then brought his knees up to his chest and moaned.

The two digits curled and struck the blond's prostate. There was a gasp and a thrust of his hips against the two intruders.

Genma gave an interested sigh as he inserted the third finger and waited for Naruto to get more comfortable. As he did that, he used his free hand to squeeze a decent amount of lube onto his erection and smeared it around. He looked up when his master started thrusting himself onto his three fingers and whimpering. Genma curled them again, and this time got a better reaction.

Naruto cried out and clenched the sheets tightly in his hands. "Hn…Genma…inside…!"

The feline withdrew his fingers and positioned his cock at Naruto's entrance. He pushed in slowly, watching for any signs of pain. At the most, he only got grunts and clenches of discomfort. They both took long breaths as Genma finally completely sheathed himself within Naruto's tight heat. He gave nudges and kisses to the blond's face, trying to distract him from the uncomfortable feeling. Genma was going to wait a bit longer for his lover to get more situated when the blond started thrusting his hips against his own.

Naruto ground his teeth together as Genma pushed his legs back further and held them there. The position was a little uncomfortable, but it made for an easier entrance and more pleasure. His distressed grumbling steadily turned into low keening and urgent pleas. He moaned as his own erection was grasped and then pumped in time with Genma's thrusts.

"G-Good…Genma. That feels…good," Naruto murmured incoherently. He gasped when he felt sharp teeth graze his collar bone, nipping and sucking on sensitive areas that caused him to arch and mewl wantonly. He tangled his fingers into Genma's dirty-blond hair, bringing him closer to his body.

Genma started to thrust faster and harder as he felt his release approaching. His grip tightened slightly around Naruto's member, causing the teen to lurch his hips forward and cry out with pleasure. He did this a couple more times until Naruto finally went rigid and came with a guttural moan. Genma followed closely after as the blond's muscles clenched around him tightly and milked him of his seed. He gave a relieved grunt before releasing Naruto's legs and lying down on top of him.

Naruto panted softly and tried to remain conscious as he came down from his orgasmic high. He closed his eyes in exhaustion, about to retreat into the world of sleep anyway when he felt a stroke of a slick tongue slide up his cheek. He shuddered before hazily looking up at the culprit. "Genma…" He sighed as he wrapped his arms around the humanoid's back and stroked him gently. Naruto smiled when a loud, vibrant purr erupted against his chest and laughed softly.

The feline gave another lick before inserting his tongue into the awaiting mouth and passionately kissing his new mate.

Naruto felt something meld between them. It was an even stronger bond than they had shared before. Was this how Itachi and Kisame had felt? It must have been and Naruto wasn't sure if he liked it. Anxiety began to build up until tears started sliding down into his hair and onto the pillow. He didn't want to feel the same way that Itachi did when Kisame died. He wouldn't be able to bear it. So now was he starting to regret what he had done with the feline?

Genma looked up at his mate and frowned, concern clearly evident in his features. He kissed the blonde's tears away and stroked his cheek affectionately.

There wasn't any way of undoing the bond now. Naruto hated himself for even considering it because they had both been craving to be closer. He wiped the rest of his tears away and looked up at Genma with blurred vision. "I'm sorry, Genma. I didn't mean to make you upset." He kissed Genma on the nose and chuckled when the feline wrinkled it cutely.

The feline pulled out carefully and stretched out at Naruto's side. He purred with contentment and nuzzled the teen's ear.

Naruto rolled into Genma's chest, nuzzling the humanoid's neck and kissing it. "I love you, Genma. I hope you understand that." He felt the other's arm wrap around his waist and tighten its hold in a comfortable embrace. "I guess you do," Naruto murmured with amusement. He closed his eyes and hummed a soft, unfamiliar tune. Before long, they both fell asleep within each others' arms.

XxX

1 Year Later…

"Where did you get her?" Naruto asked as he took a seat in front of Sasuke at the picnic table.

Sasuke had invited him and his horde of humanoids out on a friendly get-together at the park near the Uchiha compound. Naruto was more than willing since his pets were getting a bit restless being cooped up twenty-four/seven in his apartment, with the exception of Genma who was constantly trying to bed the blond teen. Most of the time, Naruto would allow the feline to do as he pleased since he was too exhausted to fight back.

"I got her from an elderly woman who wasn't able to take care of her anymore. Her name is Karin," Sasuke explained as he looked over at the female hawk. "Her wings have been clipped."

Naruto peered down at his empty plate with contemplation. "Isn't that a good thing though? She won't fly away."

"Yes, but imagine if she was released into the wild. She would be wide open to predators with no way of escaping." Sasuke looked up when the blond let out a fatigued sigh. He could tell that Naruto wasn't in the least bit interested with the humanoid hawk. "What's the matter, Naruto?"

The blond fidgeted with the rim of his shirt. "Uh… Nothing…really."

Sasuke frowned in annoyance. "Don't give me that bullshit. I know there's something bothering you." As long as Naruto had been working for him, it wasn't hard to tell if the blond was bothered by something. Naruto always lowered his gaze and fell disturbingly quiet.

For three minutes, Naruto didn't say a word and Sasuke was about to lose his patience. "Naruto…"

"It's Genma," Naruto finally responded. He sighed dejectedly as he peered at his feline lover trying to fight off the playful hawk.

"What about Genma?" Sasuke also looked where the blond was staring and frowned. He was about to tell Karin off when Naruto interrupted.

"He's been acting kind of strange lately. It's like he's waiting for something to happen." Naruto leaned over the table top, placing his forehead against the palm of his hand, as if he were about to cry. "Is there something wrong with him? Is it a sign that he's about to leave me?"

Sasuke chuckled, causing the other to look up at him with disdain. "Nothing is wrong with him, Naruto. It's natural for the way he's acting. He's expecting you to bear him a kitten."

"W-What? How do you know that?" Naruto blushed profusely. How was he going to give Genma a kitten unless he adopted one? And he was fairly certain Genma wouldn't accept it. He was startled from his thoughts when Juugo leapt onto the table at the far end and stared at his caretaker predatorily.

He crawled toward Sasuke until he was practically on top of him and brushed his lips against his master's.

Sasuke smiled before running his fingers through the wild mane of the tiger's hair and tugged on it. "Sit," he demanded softly.

Juugo did as commanded and leaned against Sasuke's shoulder while purring contently.

"Suigetsu was doing the same thing." Sasuke moved his arm around Juugo's shoulders and stroked the feline's side affectionately. "He was getting aggressive with his mating and it was by that that I figured out he was trying to get me pregnant. He was even trying to fight Juugo off when they normally get along very well."

Naruto paled. "T-That's exactly what Genma has been doing. How did you handle the problem?"

"By giving him what he wanted." Sasuke smirked when Naruto blinked at him in confusion. "Technology has become so advanced; it's quite easy to have a child now."

The blond's eyes widened with disbelief. "How did you do it? I don't remember you being fat while I was working with you! Oh wait! I know. You had a female shark carry it."

Sasuke growled with disgust. Even if he did love Suigetsu, he wasn't about to become pregnant for the humanoid and he certainly wasn't about to allow another to carry HIS child. "No, they used my genetics to create an egg and Suigetsu's seed to fertilize it. It was grown within a test-tube." The caretaker moved into a more comfortable position when Juugo stretched out across the bench and laid his head down on his master's lap.

"Test-tube babies…" Naruto murmured. "How is the baby doing?"

"He's doing fine. We were finally able to bring him home just last month. Suigetsu was ecstatic. He won't allow anyone but me to approach him."

Naruto chuckled. "Over protective father."

"Possessive if anything," Sasuke sighed. "But yes, he's also very protective."

Naruto's expression fell again. "I don't think I could afford it."

"Actually," Sasuke started, a smile spreading across his face. "They're the ones that pay you. They're looking for willing test subjects everyday. And they'll pay you for each failed experiment."

"Eh…" Naruto didn't like that Sasuke acted like it was no big deal. A failed experiment meant losing a child before it was even created...or born. It would be miscarriage in a sense. "How many times did yours fail?"

"Only once. But I was their second test subject and using a humanoid's seed nonetheless. The first one was from two male humans and the scientists had failed five times before they finally figured out where they were going wrong. If I'm not mistaken, the parents are living happily with a healthy three year old daughter in Hong Kong. You might get lucky though and it'll be a success the first time."

Naruto smiled at the more or less endearment by his employer. "Hai. I might give it a try then." He looked at Genma who was perched on a tree limb out of reach of the humanoid hawk. He gave a catty smirk to the bird and lounged back against the trunk of the tree. Naruto chuckled and averted his gaze toward Kakashi and Iruka. Karasu was stretched out across both his parents' legs, apparently napping. Everyone looked content and happy…well except for Naruto. He seemed a bit hesitant on his decision.

"Hey, Sasuke? Is that why you wouldn't allow me into the aquarium to take care of Suigetsu? If so, why would you lie about it?" Naruto turned to look at Sasuke whom was now running his fingers through the tiger's spiky hair.

Sasuke sigh. "Yes. Until our son is a bit older, I can't allow anyone into the aquarium. And I didn't lie to you, dobe. I just said I would be taking care of Suigetsu for now on." He smiled reassuringly at the blond, letting Naruto know that he'd be able to see the shark pup soon.

That's when Naruto decided to tease his former rival. "Since you're considered the mother, does that mean it looks like you…only with a shark tail?" He snickered at the resentful expression on the dark haired male's face.

"Baka! Yes, for your information. He looks a lot like me. And yours is going to look like you too if you decide to go through with the experiment." Sasuke tugged on Juugo's black and white ears gently while earning him a playful growl.

Naruto blushed at the comment. "Teme." But he couldn't help smiling at the idea.

12 Years Later…

A little blond boy with a pair of orange stripped cat ears and tail was seen running toward the aquarium and giggling excitedly. "Hurry up you guys!" He waved at both his fathers and squeaked as one quickly caught up and scooped him into their arms. His father started tickling him on the ribs and he tried desperately to fight it off.

"What did Uncle Sasuke say about running, Tanoshii (1)," Naruto scorned half-heartedly.

The kitten stopped giggling as he looked up into his father's blue eyes. "Not to run?" He smiled innocently, which seemed to have the needed effect on the older male as the grip loosened around Tanoshii's waist. "Can I go play with Taro now?" He grinned excitedly when his father nodded in approval and disappeared into the building to greet his best friend.

"Naruto!"

Said blond peered over his shoulder at the individual who was calling him. "Sasuke?"

"Naruto, I just wanted to tell you we have a new edition to the family coming soon. He's a tiger cub." Sasuke blushed as he admitted this and it seemed to brighten when realization dawned on the blonde's face a little too quickly for his liking.

"Sasuke… You mean you and Juugo?" Naruto didn't know whether to congratulate his friend or laugh. He saw it coming, but he just didn't know when. It actually took longer than he expected. Nonetheless, Naruto chose to praise his friend and patted him on the back. "I'll be looking forward to seeing it."

The darker haired male smiled weakly and nodded. "Good, because Juugo won't want to have anything to do with it for a while... Not until it's capable of talking and walking."

Naruto laughed. "I never could imagine Juugo being very patient with an infant like Suigetsu was."

"It's not that… It's just in his instincts. He's not like Kakashi, Genma, or Suigetsu when it comes to rearing young. Male tigers are solitary creatures. He'll change in a few years though. He'll treat his offspring like he had raised it from an infant."

"Well…until then, I'll be more than happy to play nursemaid." Naruto grinned foolishly as he moved back toward the entrance of the aquarium to watch his son.

Sasuke didn't know what he did to warrant such a friendship with the blond, especially after what had happened to his brother. He had always blamed himself for Itachi's death. In a way, he still did. But Naruto was a constant reminder that good friends had their uses and it was always for comfort and support.

As Sasuke started back toward the mansion, he noticed from the corner of his eye how Naruto was enjoying Genma's kisses and hugs. How old was that feline now? He must be pushing 50 in his years. That made him about as old as Suigetsu and Juugo then. Sasuke smiled sadly. The only ones he would be able to keep around longer than his two 'mates' were his son and Tanoshii. It was the same with Naruto too though. Pretty soon the blond wouldn't have Iruka, Kakashi, Genma, or Karasu. It's hard on an owner when they lose a humanoid-pet that's almost always been there for half their life. It was nothing like losing an average pet.

A gentle breeze brushed against Sasuke's bangs. He tilted his head back and looked up at the brilliantly clear sky. It was nothing like losing your brother either.

The End…

(1) Tanoshii - cheerful

A/N: -is dead- No, I was not trying to stall…this time. I was trying to rake my brain for an idea for the ending!!! And when an image of Naruto with a baby came to mind, I just had to do it!! Mwhahaha! Naruto as a father is the cutest thing ever! X3

-loves on her beta reader- XDDD Hehehehe!!! This was for you…and it was extra long this time. Yeah, I know. It doesn't necessarily make you a happy beta reader. Lolz!


End file.
